Mitchie Finds Her Voice
by Remedyzero
Summary: Its after Final Jam, and Mitchie takes that canoe ride that Shane asked for. What happens after that? Full Summary is inside, this is totally Smitchie...but its really fun to write. Its Mitchie's POV!
1. The Promised Canoe Ride

**So, I had another story up here, and I'm not going to stop writing it, but I wasn't feeling it. I'm sorry to those who read it, especially those that reviewed. Here's another story, I was just itching to write this. Its 1:30 in the morning, I'm watching camp rock on my computer, and I'm writing this..so enjoy**

**I don't own anything used in this...BTW this is the story I originally planned to write**

**Full Summary: Mitchie and Shane sing at Final Jam. This is what happens afterwards. Shane and Mitchie take their canoe ride, where does it lead? Find out with Mitchie...**

* * *

I had just sang with Shane in Final Jam. I knew I couldn't win, but just singing made me feel so alive, especially with Shane. I was just staring into his eyes, and it all came rushing back, curse the real world. Camp was over...and I was leaving the next day. I couldn't believe I got tangled in Tess drama, and I missed out on something that was more important, Shane.

I realized I was being dragged off the stage by Caitlyn. "Whazgoin'on" I said, slowly coming out of my daydream.

"You were just standing there, so I had to drag you off so they could announce the winner" Caitlyn told me, and I snapped out of my daydream enough to see that I was now backstage with Peggy, Ella, and Caitlyn. I heard Brown announce Peggy was the winner, and we all started to push her out onto the stage, telling her she had won, because she couldn't seem to walk at that point, the shock had kicked in. I just turned around and walked down the steps. I was so happy over what had happened over the last few minutes. I saw my parents come around the corner,

"Honey, I'm sorry you didn't win," My mom said, but I just looked at her,

"But I did, I won the best summer of my life, thanks to you!" I said, and I hugged her, knowing I was only here because she had wanted to get me here.

"We'll see you in a bit" She said, and dragged my father back out with her.

I just stood there, before hearing someone come down the stairs. I looked and saw it was Shane.

"So I guess my search is over?" He said,

"That depends on who you're looking for...Hi, I'm Mitchie" I said, holding out my hand,

He took it, "I'm Shane...You up for a canoe ride later?" I laughed

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" I said, and we back out for the Final Jam Jam Session.

* * *

The Song was about what Camp Rock taught us, that music was our passion, and nothing would get in the way of that. It took me till now to realize that, and I had Tess to blame. We all ran backstage, to try and get a few more seconds with all their friends. I looked around, and saw that wrinkled leather jacket that showed signs of a jerky popstar. I came up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Oww...oh hey you!" He said, and I couldn't help but laugh,

"I spy a jerky popstar, dead ahead cap'in" I said in my best pirate voice,

"That was awful, but its the thought that counts...I guess" He said, before managing to finally pull me off his back.

"Somebody owes me a canoe ride, and theres barely 24 hours left in camp" I said, putting on my best puppy dog face. I knew he would cave to that.

"Ok, lets go find "our" canoe" He said with a smile, and I remembered the moment we first tried canoeing...when I was the daughter of the president of HotTunes TV China...hopefully this would be better than that.

We headed down to the dock, and found our canoe upside down with two paddles next to it. We made quick work of turning it over, and started to paddle out in the lake. Before we even got halfway out, we started going in circles...

"So, we're back to circles" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice,

He said, with a smile "Don't you like circles?"

I just smiled at him again, "When I'm making them with you, then I love them"

Being with Shane made me open up out of my shell. With him, I wasn't just plain, old, boring Mitchie...Shane made me from plain, old, and boring to something I never thought would happen. I was free to be myself around him, without him judging me. I never wanted this to stop.

"I think...I'm gonna miss this place" I said, "With all the drama around Tess, I didn't think I would want to come back here."

"At least now, I have a reason to come back next year" He said, and I could tell he meant it.

"Aw, you're so sweet" I said with a tone of sarcasm, before splashing him with water.

A look of shock appeared on his face, but I could see right through it. Before I had the chance to call truce, we were in a fierce battle.

After a few minutes, I heard a muffled "Ok, Ok! I surrender" and I could see Shane put his hands up in surrender.

"I knew you would. I win!" I said, congratulating myself for beating _The Great Shane Grey_.

"Well, at least it gives me my chance to do this..." He said, before leaning in and placing his lips on mine in a sweet, yet romantic kiss.


	2. Shane and Mitchie's Final Talk

As he backed away, I couldn't believe what had happened. My first kiss, I knew I would always remember, but I would remember it more because it had been with Shane Grey! I just stood there stunned, and I saw a look of shock go over his face,

"Oh, I so shouldn't have done that!" He said, he was freaking out, and I just reached over and put my finger over his lips.

"You're babbling" I said, with a light chuckle.

"So, shall we head back?" He said, and I just nodded...I couldn't muster another word as my mind just realized what had happened. I had just had my first kiss...and it was with Shane...and it was my first kiss...my mind just kept repeating that like if it didn't, then it wouldn't be true. We tried rowing back, and we kept going in those magical circles we always go in.

Somehow, we managed to get back to shore, but it had gotten late. He walked me back to my cabin, that I had moved back into with my mom after the whole Beach Jam fiasco. It was really sweet of him to walk me back, especially considering he would probably get in trouble with Brown when he walked into the cabin at 1 in the morning.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow before you leave, right?" I said, and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, "I wouldn't let you leave without saying goodbye, now would I" He said, before walking off into the darkness. A smile crept along my face, but as soon as I got into the cabin, it left in a hurry when I saw my mom sitting there.

"Where have you been? It's midnight?" She asked, but she wasn't mad.

"Sorry, we lost track of time. I was with Shane out on the lake. We kinda got sidetracked with going in circles." I said, hoping she would believe me.

"Ok, I believe you. You should have at least told me where you were going. I couldn't find you at the end of Final Jam, and I figured you were with Shane, since he wasn't anywhere to be found either." She said, "Let's get to bed, we have to pack everything up tomorrow before we leave"

Crap! I had forgotten we had to pack up the kitchen. That would seriously slip into my Shane time...or would it?

The Next Morning

I had to wake up earlier then anyone. I had told my mom last night that I wanted to wake up early and start packing before everyone else was up, and considering we had to make breakfast, the last meal of camp, we decided on waking up an hour earlier than we normally did to cook.

We hurried to the kitchen, only to find Shane and the guys sitting there.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked Shane, "I figured you would still be asleep"

"Well, we figured you guys could use a little help, seeing as how its only the two of you" Shane said, before standing up, "What can we do?"

It turned out that they had never cooked a meal in their lives, even before they were famous. After 15 minutes, my mom dismissed them from the kitchen, telling them to set up the Mess Hall. They weren't helping with the cooking, and they were becoming a distraction to me. Soon, we got everything cooked and set-up, and we were early. My mom allowed the guys back into the kitchen to help put the non-food items into the truck, boxes and boxes went through the back doors, but we had to stop when campers started filling the Mess Hall, seeing as how that meant there were more.

We quickly got back to the kitchen, and slipped into the Mess Hall. We grabbed our food and went to join Caitlyn and Lola at our table. Nate squeezed in next to Caitlyn, and I grabbed the seat next to her, pulling Shane down with me. Ella and Peggy came over, and asked if they could join us, seeing as how they didn't know how Tess would react after what had happened at Final Jam. We told them they could, and Jason quickly pulled Peggy next to him.

I leaned over to Shane and whispered in his ear, "Look what happened over night at Camp Rock?! We weren't the only ones who found someone." And I pointed under the table at Nate and Caitlyn and Jason and Peggy. Shane just chuckled at me, and continued eating.

An hour later, everyone was running around trying to get phone numbers and emails from all their friends before they were forced off the property, while me and the guys, including Caitlyn this time, start filing out of the kitchen with more boxes. It only took half an hour before the truck was loaded and locked.

We were a little ahead of schedule, and I had an hour before we had to leave. I was glad I woke us up an hour earlier than usual so I would have this time to say goodbye to everyone. I would start with Lola and the guys, seeing as how I would go from those I barely spent time with to those I spent all my time with...ending with Shane, who I knew wanted to talk to me last. I quickly exchanged numbers with Lola, knowing I would want to talk to her, but withheld from the guys. I loved them dearly, but I wasn't going to have the time to talk to everyone. I got Peggy and Ella together and we all gave each other phone numbers and emails. We hugged and tears were shed. It was time to talk to Caitlyn...

"Caitlyn!" I screamed,

"Mitchie!" She joined in and we ran into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much! Here's my email and my cell, since I don't stay in one place enough to give you a permanent home number." She said, and we quickly gave each other everything to keep us together. "You better keep me in the loop with you-know-who, or I'll just find out through Nate" She said with an evil grin!

"HA! I knew you and him were going to get together I said" and a look of horror pasted over her face as she realized what she had just done.

"That's blackmail!" She said, and we quickly hugged again, before it was time for me to find Shane. I looked around everywhere, and I found him. He was talking to Nate and Jason by a limo. I quickly snuck up behind him, signalling Nate and Jason to be quiet. I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ow! Get off!" He yelled, before looking over his shoulder, "Mitchie!" He yelled before flipping me around and throwing me over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Put me DOWN, Shane!" I screamed, playfully punching his back, "Put me down this instant!" I screamed again.

"Stop making a scene, we're going somewhere private, and it's not going to be private if you keep shouting" He said calmly, and we walked into the forest to a bench and what looked like a fire pit that hadn't been used in forever.

"Shane, where are we?" I asked, and he set me down.

"We're at an old campfire spot. When Camp Rock was first announced, the first year, this was the Campfire Jam spot" He explained, "No one comes out here anymore. It was my first year, after that, they were able to expand the beach stage and make that the next campfire pit. I wanted us to be somewhere with no distractions while I talked to you."

I could feel my face start to glow red. He wanted to be alone with me.

"Mitchie, I think...I think I love you" He said.

* * *

**I know, you totally hate me if your reading this. Don't worry, I'm talking to a friend, and I'm writing...and I'm watching Camp Rock again on my PC. Don't worry, I'll keep writing this. I love where its going, and I promise, it'll be long and interesting! Don't run out on me this early!**


	3. The Horrible Parting

"Mitchie, I think...I think I love you" He said.

I just sat there, on that cold, wooden bench, stunned at what Shane had said to me. I couldn't say anything back, I was shocked.

"Mitchie...Mitchie, say something" I came back to reality, and I could hear something funny in Shane's voice. He was scared of what I would say to him. I had to say something. 'Say something!' My mind screamed at me, and I took control of my mouth again.

"Shane, I think...I think I love you too. I don't know what this feeling is, but if never wanting to leave you side, and always feeling a little empty means you love a person, then I love you." I finally willed my mouth to speak, and I saw his face brighten up to this.

"Well then, this goes for some swapping." He said, and he handed me a piece of paper. I was about to open it, but he swatted my hand away.

"No opening that till you're on the road. It has everything you need to contact me. Just don't lose it, It has my personal cell number, and if you lose that, and a screaming fan gets it, I have to change it again. Just wait till you get into your mom's van and then read it." He said, and I knew there was something else in here that he didn't want me to read around him, but I just let it go.

I just sat there, a little down. He noticed, and lifted my chin up to look into my eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked and I just shook it off.

"I don't have a phone, my parents never thought I needed one since I got a job next to my dad's store and I was right down the street from my school." I said, kinda embarrassed.

"Well, we have to change that, because I can't not be able to talk to you 24/7!" He said, and I just looked at him,

"Shane, you can't...I can't let you do tha.." but he cut me off, "Mitchie, there's no saying no, it's for you"

He grabbed my hand, and led me back to the camp entrance, before turning around to face me.

"I want everything else though, home phone, address, just so I can talk to you!" He said, and I gave it to him. Everything I could give him, including my s/n. I wanted to be able to talk to him too. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned into his shoulder. I was hoping the tears wouldn't come, but they did, and I just let go into his shoulder. He just wrapped his arms around mine, and held me until I stopped. I looked up at him, and kissed him again.

"I love you so much, and I'll never let you go. I may go on tour, or be a little busy recording, but I'll always make time for you" He said to me, before letting me go. "Now, I have to go, and your mom wants you now, you have to leave too." He said, and I grabbed him around the waist, "I don't wanna leave! That means I have to accept that this summer is over, and I have to leave you!" I said, and tears started flowing again...I didn't want to leave him. I felt his arms close around me in a tight embrace. We just stood there for what seemed like eternity, but it ended too soon.

"Mitchie! We have to leave if we want to get home and unpacked while its still light!" I heard my mom call out, and I just gripped Shane tighter. I never wanted to let go, but I knew I had too.

"I guess it's time to go back to being plain, old, boring, and _invisible _Mitchie" I said, slowly releasing myself from Shane, and looking down, I started to turn to walk away. He grabbed my by the shoulder, turned me around, and placed a kiss on my lips.

He lifted my chin, looked me in the eyes, and said "You'll never be plain and boring, and your NOT invisible" He said, and I just stared at him.

"You don't know me outside of camp, I'm not this open around people" I said, and I just looked at him once more, "I guess this is the time we have to let each other go, at least for now. I'll call you the second I get home" I said, before looking back at my mom, "Scratch that, the second I get home and I'm done helping unpack, but not a second after" I said, and I kissed him quickly before running back to my mom's catering truck. I knew if I had stayed there any longer, I wouldn't have been able to leave.

We started to pull away, and I remembered the note he had given me. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it. There was something in here that he didn't want me to read while we were together. As I opened it, I saw his cell, and wished I had one at this very moment. Curse my parents and their no cell phone ways. I then opened it the rest of the way, and saw the note:

_Mitchie, If you're reading this, it means I'm in my limo on the way to the label's office, and you're on your way home. I love you, and I'm afraid how you'll feel about it. I want to tell you, but I don't think I'll be able to work up the courage, so I'm writing this note just in case. Below is every single way I can think of you being able to contact me. I love you with all my heart, Mitchie Torres, and I'm never going to let you go._

_Your Loving Boyfriend(Hopefully),_

_Shane Grey_

I just looked up, and smiled to myself. My first boyfriend...I chose a keeper!

* * *

**You love me for staying up and writing this lol, i know it. I'm gunna try to write a fourth and fifth, and get them up, before going to bed. I'm re-watching Camp Rock again, its such an AWESOME movie. Enjoy this chapter and the next to come!  
**


	4. Shane's Surprise

A few hours later, we pulled into my driveway. My dad was standing there waiting for us. We all began to unpack the truck. It took half an hour, but soon everything was sitting in piles in our kitchen.

"Well, my punishment is over" I said, with a smirk on my face, and ran out of the room and upstairs before either my mom or dad could stop me. I grabbed the cordless off its cradle and pull out the note from Shane. I called his phone, but hung up before it began ringing. He was heading to his label's office...which means he was in a meeting. I decided I'd take a nap, and went to put my head on my pillow. The second the two connected, though, I was out like a light bulb.

I woke up the next morning, to my arm holding a box to my chest. There was a green bow wrapped around it, and I knew it was from Shane. I unwrapped it and tore the cover off. I sat up on my bed, and pulled out a brand new iPhone! I pulled it out of its box, and turned it on. Immediately, a note came up on the screen, and I knew it was written by Shane, or at least dictated:

_Mitchie, the second we got out of that stupid meeting, I called the nearest store to your address, and got them to set-up an iPhone with a special number, and have it put into this box and sent to your house so you would get it this morning. I also had a note sent with it explaining to your parents to give it to you. I wasn't able to give this to you directly because the tour was rescheduled to start immediately, and I couldn't give the clerk my number, so I hope you kept my note from camp. I also hope you read it and feel the same way. I was unable to tell your parents about this though, so if you don't want to keep it a secret, I'll let you show them. I love you Mitchie, and this way, I can talk to you as much as I want. Just don't get this taken away when you start school soon. _

_Love you,_

_Your jerky popstar_

_P.S. The clerk at the store won't be able to tell who I am with that signature, it's an inside joke_

I just stood there, gasping, before running down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I saw both my parents there, dad reading the paper, and Mom standing by the stove.

Neither looked up when I entered, but I heard my mom start talking,

"Well good morning honey, glad of you to join us. Did you get that package?" Connie asked her daughter, without looking up from cooking.

"Good morning, Mom, and yea, guess what was in it?" I said, trying to hold my excitement inside.

My dad looked up from the table, and saw the phone in my hand,

"And where did you get the money for that?" He asked, almost eyeing the 300 dollar phone in my hand.

My mom turned around, and noticed it too.

"Mitchie..." She began, and I cut her off.

"Shane sent it to me, he thought I should have one so he could talk to me 24/7. I tried to tell him no, but I guess he decided not to listen again." I said, hoping they wouldn't make me send it back.

"Well, as long as it doesn't get you in trouble, then I guess you can keep it." My mom said, and I looked at my dad.

"I don't like this. Who is this Shane anyway? It better not be that boy with an attitude from that boy band. I don't like him very much."

I just stood there, I couldn't believe it. I knew my dad was slow, but I didn't think he wouldn't be able to connect these two dots.

He looked into my eyes, and saw what he had just said, and knew it was true. I could see him ready to speak, but, thankfully, my mom cut him off.

"Honny, why don't you go talk with Shane, while I talk to your father?" My mom said, and I knew she was trying to help me.

"Ok, mom, I'll be in my room if you need me" I said, and ran up to my room, only to stop myself on the stairs, to listen in on their conversation.

"Connie, that boy is no good. You saw all those reports about him on that show Mitchie watches" I heard my dad say.

"Steve, he's changed. Especially with Mitchie. He's good now, you have to give him a chance" I heard my mom defend Shane, and me to a point. Go Mom! I thought

"Fine, I'll give him a chance, but I wanna meet him" I heard my dad say, and knew a problem would grow from this.

"You can't, Steve, the tours was re-announced, he wont be back in our area till the end." I heard my mom say, and my dad just rebutted with another statement against him.

"That's why I don't like him. He can't be here with Mitchie. He's gonna be all across the country." My dad said, and I ran up to my room. I had to talk to Shane, and I had to talk to him NOW!

* * *

**Ok, thats all for tonight. I've posted 4 chapters for you guys, and all those new people who would read this. I'm going to bed, or at least lay there until the mountain dew wears off. I'll try to post tomorrow. Bye for now  
**


	5. Mitchie Tells Sierra

I ran up to my room, and threw myself on my bed. I pulled Shane's note from my nightstand, and opened it. I found his cell at the very bottom of the list, and started to call him.

After the second ring, I heard a whisper say, "Hello?"

"Shane, I really need to talk, are you busy?!" I said, and immediately I could tell I had woken him up.

"No, not at all. I was just sleeping because we got the day off before going out on our tour. What's wrong?" He said, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"My dad doesn't seem to think that you'll be good for me. He thinks that with you going all around the country on tour, that you can't be there for me, and that you'll probably end up hurting me. My mom, on the other hand, defended us. I guess she got to see how you were before and after meeting me" I said, trying to get everything off my chest in one, long, drawn out spurt.

"Wow...that's a lot to go through on your first day back...don't your parents work though?" He asked, and I knew he was looking at the clock.

I laughed, "Shane, my dad owns a hardware store and has one of the managers open in the morning, he goes in around lunchtime, and my mom doesn't have a catering job until later today. Some wedding...It's pretty big seeing as how she's dragging me along to help." I said, and I moaned at this. I didn't feel up to going to some catering thing.

"Well, at least you get to keep the phone!" He said, and I couldn't help but laugh, "That was an awkward situtation...I walked into my kitchen and when my dad saw it, he asked where I got the money from"

"Oh...sorry" I heard him say with a little sadness in his voice, and I laughed again, "That doesn't mean a 'No, you can't keep it' My mom got ahead of him and told me if I didn't get in trouble, I could keep it."

"Yay!" I heard over the phone, and knew the joy had come back.

"Oh shit! Mitchie, I gotta go! Nate just came into the room and is about to yell at me for waking him up at 10 in the morning. I need to start dodging things!" Shane said, and I could hear Nate in the background starting to yell at Shane.

"Ok, I love you" I said, and he was quick on the uptake, "I love you too" and the call was ended. I just fell back onto my pillow, but I couldn't fall asleep. Not after everything that had happened..and the 12 hour nap I took. I just got up, and decided to take the time between the catering job and now to catch Sierra up on my summer...shit! I meant to ask Shane if I could tell Sierra about us...I decided to txt him, seeing as how it doesn't take that much attention to look at a txt.

_Is it ok if I tell Sierra, my only friend here, about us?_ I quickly sent, and it didn't take long for him to respond,

_Only if you feel fully confident that you want to. And stop with the "only friend" you have me and Jason, and Nate, and Caitlyn, and Peggy, and many more than I can name while dodging things. Nate has a pretty good arm!_

_Shane_

I laughed at that, and quickly sent back,

_K, I'll tell her, and note the 'only friend **here**'_

_Love you,_

_Mitchie_

I put the phone on its charger, and called Sierra on my cordless. I call her cell, so I didn't want her to get a call from a random number. After three rings, she picked up.

"Mitchie! I thought you had forgotten about me!" I heard her scream in her phone, but it was with excitement.

"Never, Sierra, wanna come over and hang before I have to help my mom at a catering thing?" I asked, and she quickly agreed.

"K, See ya in 10" I said, before hanging up...now to tell her.

* * *

I walked downstairs in time to hear the doorbell, and yanked open the door.

"AHHHHHH!" we both screamed and ran into a hug.

"I have SO much to tell you" I told her, and we quickly ran up to my room. Just as I thought, she noticed the phone sitting on the nightstand.

"OMG! Mitchie, your parents bought you an iPhone!?" She screamed, and I calmed her down.

"No, and if I'm going to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said, and we sat on the bed.

"Mitchie, what did you do?" She asked, and I told her about Camp Rock and all the Tess Drama, just happening to leave out Shane.

"So Tess Tyler bought you the phone?" She asked when I was done.

"No, there's actually one other person I kinda left out of the entire story..." I said, and I couldn't find the words to tell her.

"Mitchie, who did you meet? What's his name?" She said and I looked up, "How'd you know it was a he?" I asked, shocked

"BECAUSE, you're playing with your hair and staring at the bed" She said, "Now, spill!"

"Ok, well I'm kinda dating..._Shane Grey_" I said his name in a whisper, but I could tell by her face she heard me.

"Your dating WHO!?" She started to scream in excitement, "Mitchie, THIS IS IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL WANNA HANG OUT WITH US!?" She started planning and I stopped her,

"Sierra, no! I want people who like me for me, not for Shane. I learned that with Tess. I like Shane for who he is, not his image. If I used him, and he found out, he wouldn't see me the same" I said, and she nodded,

"I understand, Mitchie, and I'll stand by you" She said and I couldn't help but pull out my full smile,

"Thanks, Sierra, this is why I keep you" I said , jokingly, and I saw fake shock crawl across her face, which was replaced with a smile and laughter.

"So, he bought you the phone?" She asked, wondering about the 300 dollar phone sitting on my nightstand, and I nodded "He wanted to be able to talk to me 24/7. I woke up, after coming home and collapsing on my bed, to a package with a green bow on it. I opened it and there it was." I said, and she just smiled. We talked until 2:30, when my mom told me I had to get ready for the catering thing, we were leaving soon. I was ready, so I walked Sierra to the door, told her I would see her on Monday, then it hit me. "School starts MONDAY!" I shouted, and she just nodded. I quickly said goodbye and closed the door. I ran up and grabbed my phone.

_Shane, school starts Monday! What am I gonna do?! _I quickly sent, and I got back, not a txt, but a call.

I quickly answered, knowing it was Shane:

_Mitchie, what's wrong!?_

_Shane, School starts Monday. I don't want to have to face those people after what happened at Camp..._

_Don't worry, I'm always just a txt away. Just don't get the phone taken away. _

_It's ok, my teachers are all cool. They would just tell me to put it away, they wouldn't take it. Especially at my school, where teachers lose more things than can count. They stopped taking away phones after a teacher lost a 200 dollar blackberry that she took away from some rich kid. _

_Well, then just don't get caught :) I love you Mitchie_

_I love you too Shane, I gotta go, my mom has some catering thing._

I hung up, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"There you are! Lets go, we have to be there in 10 minutes!" My mom screamed before running out the door. She gets like this all the time when she has a catering gig. Once we get there, though, she calms down 10x what she was like before arriving. I jumped in the van.

"Now Mitchie, I know you're bringing your phone. If you want to txt Shane, just don't let it be seen" She said, and I just nodded. Damn, how had she known...

We took off, and in 15 minutes, we pulled outside another hall. My mom always got the big weddings, and I always ended up helping, but at least now I could txt Shane.

_Hey, what is your mom catering anyway?_ I read after feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I quickly respond..._Some wedding, but it's pretty big, that's why I'm getting dragged along._

He got back to me pretty quickly, _It wouldn't happen to be at a Big White Hall, with about 6 limos in front...would it?_ And I went to look, before responding,

_Yeah, how'd you know?_ I asked, and he quickly sent back,

_Because, one of those is ours! _ And I just screamed. I couldn't control myself!

* * *

**I have been writing for the past 3 hours, i added like 8 pages to the long openoffice document that im writing the entire story in. I break it apart only to put it up in chapters. You have 2 VERY long chapters to read, so enjoy!  
**


	6. The Wedding

I wanted to take off to the front, but my mom stopped me.

"Ah, Ah, where do you think you're going!?" She asked, and I just looked at her,

"One of those limos has Shane in it, I wanted to go see him!" I told her, I didn't need to lie.

"Nope, you have to help me set up, besides, the wedding hasn't even started yet, we get to cook while its going on. You can see Shane after we're done" She said, and I begrudgingly followed her into the kitchen.

I pulled my phone out again,

_I really wanna see you, but my mom wouldn't let me come find you. She says I have to help her cook._

I heard the door open, but I figured it was just one of the hired hands at my mom's catering company, so I ignored it, until my phone vibrated again.

_Turn around_

It was from Shane, and I just wondered what it meant, before turning around. There was Shane, my Shane, in a tux. I ran up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mitchie, the tux, the tux! And air is important too!" He said, and I let go.

"Sorry, but I'm just so happy you're here...why are you here?!" I asked, I couldn't hold in my excitement.

"This would be, my cousin's third wedding" He said, trying to see if he had made a mistake in his numbers..."Nope, that's right, my cousin's third wedding. And I see they got my note" He said with a grin, and I just kissed him.

"You got my mom this gig, that's fantastic" I said, before wrapping my arms around his waist. I tried not to mess up the tux, seeing as how he had to be in it for the next 7 hours.

"Well, They'll be wondering where I am, seeing as how I'm the best man, I better get back" and I just dropped my head.

He lifted my chin, and kissed me again, and I could feel the sweetness in his kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll see you at the reception...just don't txt me during the ceremony" He said, and I laughed a little.

"I'll try not too" and with a final kiss, he walked out of the kitchen.

I heard Nate and Jason ask him where he went, but he just shrugged it off, tell them he'd show them later.

* * *

I turned around and followed the hall back into the kitchen.

"What were you doing?" My mom asked, while trying to cook 4 different things on a very nice stove.

"Talking to Shane, he decided to come back to the kitchen instead of making me wait" I said, grabbing an apron.

"Ok, well as long as you didn't go outside. Get started on the salads" She said, and I started the normal procedure. It took a little over an hour for us to set everything up. Once the last tray was done, I collapsed on the chair behind all the food. This was going to be a long day, and I was almost used up. I saw a soda appear to my left though, and grabbed it, saying thanks to whoever had brought it to me.

"Your welcome, poppet" and I looked up and saw Brown standing there.

"Brown! What are you doing here" I screamed and jumped up to hug him.

"Well, my son's wedding just ended, and Shane told me you were one of our lovely cooks, so I decided to come see you, but you looked a little puckered out, so I thought I'd bring you a refreshing beverage" He said, and I couldn't help but hug him again.

"Thanks, Brown...wait, this was your son's wedding?" I asked,

"Yup, he didn't get it right the first two times, hopefully third is the charm. But what I really want to know is, how is my favorite camper doing after camp? Still playing her music hopefully?" he said, and I laughed

"Yeah, I'm still playing. I'm working on something new, actually, and I think it's almost done" I said, and I pulled out my songbook. I always carry it with me, everywhere I go. I opened it to my new song, and showed it to him

_ We're done, but it's not over_

_ We'll start it again, out till the end of the day_

_ It keeps getting better_

_ Don't be afraid we'll do it together_

_ Come on, Come on, You know!_

_ It's your time to move, It's my time to move_

_ Come on, Come on, Let Go!_

_ Leave it all behind, Your Past and Mine!_

_Gone are the days of summer,_

_ We couldn't change it if we tried_

_ Why would we want too? _

_ Let's go where we got to_

_ Our paths will cross again in time_

_ It's never same tomorrow_

_ and tomorrow's never clear_

_ So come on, come on, you know_

_ Our Time, our time is here..._

I sang it to him, and he just smiled and nodded.

"If you keep that up, you might be singing at my son's fourth wedding" He said with a chuckle, and I smiled

"Thanks Brown...don't you have to go back out there?" I asked, and his face just completely changed

"By God, you, my little poppet, are right! I'll be seeing you soon though" He said, handing me my songbook back, and taking off out the door, only stopping to saw hi to my mom.

My mom walked up to me, and just asked "What's Brown doing here?" while placing plastic forks and knives out.

"This is his son's third wedding. That's why Shane is here, it's his cousin" I said, and she just looked back at me,

"I thought the call sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it!" She said smiling, then looked back at me,

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked, and I just shook my head, "Shane did, though" I responded, before she went around the corner nodding.

I pulled out my phone, and txted him, knowing the ceremony was over.

_Hi, how was the wedding?_

_It went great, hopefully the marriage will last longer this time. My cousin wasn't known for his marriages_

I laughed before replying

_Yeah, that's what Brown said_

_Brown was there! Where? _He said, and I just laughed

_He came back to the kitchen and surprised me with a soda. I'm all cooked out, I don't think I can last much longer_

* * *

I waited and waited for a reply, but I didn't get one. Instead, I felt someone come up behind me, and someone put their hands over my eyes

"Guess who?" The voice said, and I decided it wasn't Shane.

"Jason, you can't fool me" I said, and he took his hands away

"How'd you know" He asked, and I laughed

"I knew Shane wouldn't do that, he'd just hug me, and Nate is too uptight to play games!" I said and laughed when I heard Nate go "Hey!"

"Sorry Nate, but it's true. We need to work on that, it's time to break you out of your shell" I said, and laughed, before Shane came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"How about you join us as our guest, and grab some of your mom's great food?" He whispered into my ear, and I just shook my head,

"I can't my mom would freak"

"Actually, I wouldn't. You look too tired to help serve anyway. Go enjoy yourself!" I heard her say coming around the corner with a second salad bowl. Her salads always go fast, so its better to have more than less.

"Really!?" I said, bolting up, knocking Shane back.

"Ow" He said, rubbing the back of his head, which had hit the wall.

"Oh, sorry Shane." I said, walking over and kissing his head

"There, all better" I said, laughing, then I turned back to my mom, "Can I really go?" I asked and she nodded,

"But, you're all helping me pack up then!" She said, going around the corner.

"We can totally do that" Shane said, and I threw my apron up on the hook. I wasn't in a dress, but I was pretty formal.

Shane held out his arm, "Shall we venture to the reception, my lady?" He asked, pulling out his best British accent.

"We shall, my lord" I said, wrapping my arm around his.

With Nate and Jason behind us, we walked around the tables of food, and began to dig in. We were the first ones in, seeing as how people wanted pictures.

"What about you guys?" I asked, and they just shook their heads

"We have enough pictures of us! Besides, we got them before the wedding, so we could surprise you!" This time, Jason beat Shane to the explanation.

I slapped Shane's arm playfully, before wrapping my arm around his waist, "Aw, you're so sweet" I said, planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

We walked over to the table, and I realized I hadn't put an extra chair there, but before I could say anything, Shane was already bringing one. He placed it between him and Nate, and I sat down.

We all started eating, only stopping when people started filling the hall. I grabbed Shane's hand and he just looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I just stared at him, "What if they don't like me?" I asked, and he just kissed me, "They'll love you. I know it" he said, before grabbing my hand and holding it there.

The first person to come back to the table was Brown. He looked from Shane to me, and then smiled.

"If I knew Ms. Torres would be here, I wouldn't have snuck away to see her" He said, and I laughed.

"Brown, you weren't the only one who didn't know I would be here. The guys kind of surprised me" I said, with a little smile.

"Well, the more the merrier, and hopefully you can keep Shane under control easier if you were next to him, then with a wall between you." He said, and I just looked at Shane, and smiled. I was doing that a lot lately, and I hadn't realized it.

Shane brought a smile to my face, whether I was txting him or just next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and just let myself go. I started noticing people start to join the table. I looked up at Shane, and he just whispered into my ear who everyone was. I looked around the table as he did, and I placed names with faces. I saw his cousin and his new wife, Brown, Shane, Nate, and Jason's Parents**(1)**, and a few other family members.

Shane, looked around at their family. He noticed they were all looking at him and the girl leaning against him. He decided that it was now or never

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Mitchie. I met her at Camp over the summer. Her mom was the cook there, and here, actually, so I just wanted you to meet her." He said, looking down at me.

It was a few minutes before Shane's mom broke the silence, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mitchie. We've noticed Shane was very happy when he got back from camp, and we couldn't figure out what it was. Nate told us he had met you, but we had no idea who you were." I just smiled, and gripped Shane's hand a little harder. If their mom liked me, then I was in. We all started eating again, and before I knew it, everything was over.

* * *

"Guys, we'll be back home later than usual. Mitchie's mom only agreed to let us steal Mitchie away if we helped pack everything up." Shane told his mom, and she got up to follow.

"I wanna meet the woman that prepared this food, it was wonderful" She said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I led them around the table and into the kitchen. My mom was standing at the dishwasher, pulling out pots and pans that were used a few hours earlier. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see us all standing there.

"Oh, Mitchie! I was wondering when you would be back, and the boys are here." Then she saw Shane's mom.

"Mom, this is Shane, Nate, and Jason's Mom. She wanted to meet you, because she thought the food was wonderful." I said, and Mrs. Grey stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Natalia. Brown said you were a fantastic cook at his camp over the summer, so I told him he could hire you for my nephew's wedding. When I ate your food, it was fantastic. I didn't know I would get to meet you though, we were all a little shocked when Shane told us that the girl he's been talking about since he got back was your daughter, and that she would be joining us. When they told me they were helping you pack everything back up, I knew this would be the only opportunity to meet you"

I just laughed and grabbed the guys, pulling them towards the boxes.

"They'll be talking for a while, why don't we start putting boxes into the truck." I said, and we started grabbing boxes and heading out the door.

* * *

It took a little less than a half hour, and when we had put the last box in and closed the truck, we walked back into the now empty kitchen to see my Mom and Mrs. Grey still talking.

"Told you they would still be talking" I said, which broke their conversation, and they looked up at us. My mom looked around and noticed all the boxes were gone.

"Oh my, we've been talking this whole time and they put everything away..." My mom said, and noticed we were just standing there.

"Well, I guess we should go" My mom said, and I turned around to say goodbye, only to run into Jason, who gave me a big hug.

"Bye Mitchie" He said, and backed out of the kitchen to go back to the limo.

Next up came Nate, who also gave me a hug, "See ya Mitchie" He said, before backing out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Grey had already walked out to meet her husband and my mom had told me to come out when I was ready.

"So, I guess this is the last time we see each other till you come back" I said, a little sad, and he just kissed my lips, and I felt tears start to run down my face.

"Don't cry, Mitch. We'll talk, and if you ever need me, I can always throw one of my "I want Mitchie" fits and be on the next plane back" he said, and I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"I love you, Shane, but I won't need you, I just don't wanna lose you" I said, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, crying into his chest. He just wrapped his arms around me and waited. I just looked up at him, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need me, no matter where you are or what you're doing, just call. I'll make time to talk to you" He said, and I just nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked outside.

"Guess it's time to split up again" He said, and kissed me once more. "I'll call you when I get home" I told him, and he nodded. We both walked different ways, me to my mom's van, and him to his limo. I got into the van, and as we pulled away, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out only to read...

_I miss you already_

_Shane_

* * *

**Ok, I'm gunna continue writing, but I wanted to give you guys something. The reviews were awesome, and I know you wanted more, but my parents were complaining so I sat in my room for 3 hours playing zelda then fell asleep lol So heres to you guys! Thanks for reading, I'm gunna try to post 3 more chapters tonight...hopefully I'll get to 10  
**


	7. Connect 3 and My Dad

I just sat back in my seat, and I must have fallen asleep. The last thing I remember was Shane's txt as we were leaving the hall. When I woke up, we were pulling into the house. My mom let me off unpacking to let me sleep, so I ran upstairs to my bed. I fell on it, and instantly I was sound asleep.

I woke up to someone poking me. I opened my eyes and looked up. Jason was standing there.

"Mitchie!" He said, and I bolted upright.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, Shane forgot to talk to you about one thing, so we decided to show up, but you were asleep. We got here an hour ago. Your mom told us to stay for dinner, and to wake you up" He said, and walked towards the door. "Dinner's ready" He called, walking down the stairs. I got up and looked at the clock, it had been 4 hours.

I grudgingly got up, changed into something more free, and walked downstairs to see everyone around the dining room table. I looked over and saw a seat next to Shane, so I walked over. I dropped down into it, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Mitchie, no sleeping" He whispered into my ear, and I pulled myself up. Dinner went by awkwardly...to say the least. I kept watching my dad occasionally stare at Shane, before noticing me and going back to silent talk with my mom. After the fifth time, I couldn't take it.

"Dad!" I shouted at him, "Stop staring at Shane, you haven't even given him a chance. You just take what they say on HotTunes, and believe it to be true. It's NOT! Not everything you read or see is true. You have to get to know him before you have the right to judge him." and I stood up and walked upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed, my hands holding my legs to my chest, before I heard a knock.

"Go away, I don't wanna talk to you...oh" I said, before noticing it was Shane.

"Well, if you feel that way" He said, and started to close the door, but I jumped up and stopped him. "No, wait" I said, and he walked back in, and closed the door.

We sat on the bed, and he decided to break the silence, "What's wrong?" He asked, and I just pushed my face into his chest and started crying. He just wrapped his arms around me, and sat quietly, until I sat up and looked at his face.

"Shane, my dad doesn't like you, all because of what he's heard. And then, I meet your family, and they're awesome, and I just...I just don't understand anymore. My dad should want to meet you, and get to know you. He's always been the one who doesn't judge before meeting someone, and now that I'm dating someone who is always in the spotlight on HotTunes, he throws that out the window and just doesn't like you." And I just forced myself back into his chest, the tears just flowing.

That's why I liked Shane, he didn't talk, he just listened. I was here crying my eyes out, and he just listened, he didn't try to say anything or interrupt me and tell me I was wrong. Soon, the tears stopped running, and I looked up at him. He kissed me then, and I just sat there looking at him.

"Your dad loves me, Mitch. The hour we were here before you woke up, we talked. He was just looking at me because he wasn't sure how I would act around you. You should have asked me what was wrong before just jumping up like that." He said, and he didn't say it like it was my fault. He just told me. I liked that.

"Sorry, I kinda got your shirt a little wet." I said and he laughed. "It's ok, it was gonna be washed before I left." He said.

"Jason said you stopped by to talk to me about something?" I asked and he just looked at me.

"Mitch, you know I love you right?" and I nodded. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" and I just couldn't stop.

"Shane, whats wrong?" I asked, and he stopped me.

I watched as he held up his left hand, where his purity ring was. "This means I'll stay pure until marriage. But I can think of one other use for it." and he pulled it off his finger, and held my right hand up. "A Promise Ring." He said, and slid it on my ring finger. "I promise that I'll be yours and only yours. I want to marry you someday, Mitchie, and this ring says I will" and I just wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the lips with everything I had. I loved him with all my heart, and I wasn't letting him go.

"Shane Grey, I love you" I said, pulling away from him.

"I love you too, Mitchie Torres, now we should go back down before they wonder whats happening." He said, and I agreed with him. He grabbed my hand and led me out of my room and down the stairs, where everyone was still sitting at the table, eating. We took our seats, but before I sat down, I went over to my dad.

"Dad, I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't know you and Shane had talked, and I kinda got a little mad" I said, and he just hugged me.

"Mitchie, I love you so much. I just want you to be happy, and I see that Shane makes you happy. I just don't want you to get hurt" He said, and I nodded.

"I know, and I know with Shane, I won't" I said, and I walked back to my seat and grabbed Shane's hand.

Nate must have noticed something was odd, and he looked at my hand and saw the ring. He leaned over to Shane, and I heard him say "Why is Mitchie wearing your ring?" and I just shrugged it off. I saw Shane say he'd tell him later and looked back at me.

Soon, dinner was over. I walked to the door and it was time again.

"Why do we always have to leave each other?" I asked, and he just wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Just remember, I'm always a phone call away. I love you, Mitchie." He said, and kissed me.

"I love you too, Shane." I said, and pulled away. I watched as they got into their bus and drove off.

* * *

**You're all probably saving "Promise Ring...I've read that somewhere..." It's DevilPup's from her story "After the Credits Roll" I loved the idea and I decided to use it. Her story is what inspired this one. And It's still being written, check it out! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, work is hectic...**


	8. First Day of School, Oh Joy!

"Mitchie, You have to get up or you'll be late on your first day!" I heard my mom say, and I didn't realize how much I was dreading today until it actually came.

I pushed my CD into my computer, and my song came on like every other morning. I got up and chose a Caitlyn inspired outfit. I had been up half the night talking to her, and decided to get her to help me choose what to wear. I was gonna try breaking out of my shell a little more than usual. I finished, turned off my laptop, and walked downstairs, grabbing my phone on the way out of my room.

"Morning, Mom" I said, and I grabbed the plate waiting for me on the counter.

"You better hurry, if you're gonna meet Sierra" She said, and I did. I finished in 10 minutes, and grabbing my backpack, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door.

Sierra was just walking up to my house, and I ran to meet her. We started walking to school, but before we even made it past my yard, my phone vibrated.

"That'll be Shane" I said, and pulled it out. I opened the message and we both leaned in.

_I miss you, and I hope you have a good day at school. Good luck with Tess! _

_Love, _

_Your jerky popstar_

"Jerky Popstar?" Sierra asked and I just laughed.

"When we were at camp, he said I was jealous, before he knew I was his mystery girl, so I called him a jerk. He said it was part of the rock star image." I explained, and she just laughed. "Plus, this was a good way to send a message to me so the kids at school won't know who he is.

"Ok, now next question who is Tess? And she goes to our school?" She asked and I laughed again.

"He's just saying good luck to dealing with the Tess of our school. She's the girl I told you about when I told you about my Camp Rock experience." I said, and she just nodded. We both knew who the Tess of our School was. Heather Richley. She was loaded, Rich was even in her name. She thought she deserved everything, and she was given it. Everyone at school wanted to be her, or at least her friend. Sierra and I wanted nothing to do with her, so she hated us. The feeling was mutual.

We walked up the stairs in the front of our school, and headed to the office to pick up our schedule. Most of Sierra's classes were AP, but we shared lunch, homeroom, and a few other classes that she always took basic to be with me.

We headed off to homeroom, only to walk in and see Heather prancing around like she owned the place. We took seats in the back, and I pulled out my phone.

_Tess is at it again...she is so full of herself_ I sent, and quickly got a response

_Want me to come and show her up?_

_No, I'll just ignore her...which will be hard when they see I have a phone, a not just a phone, but the iPhone!_

_Oh, sorry, I forgot you didn't have one before, and I guess I wanted you to have the best_

_It's ok, I love you for it, really...well I gotta go, the teacher walked in_

_Ok, Love you_

_Love you too, jerk_

_Ouch, that hurts_

_I know lol, bye_

and I put my phone away, shoving it in my pocket.

The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Gabler, and started the whole new year spill about all the rules and what not, and she handed out the basic papers. Sierra and I just looked at each other...it was going to be a long sophomore year.

The bell rang, and it was time for me and Sierra to split up. She had some AP class to go to, and I had my music elective.

I walked to my classroom, took a deep breath, and walked in. I looked around, took my seat in the back, and got ready. I wanted to slap her so hard when she walked through that door.

"What are YOU doing here?" Heather said, pointing at me, "You're not talented"

I laughed, if only she knew what had happened.

"Shove it, Heather, I have more talent than 5 of you." I said, and pulled my phone out to txt Shane.

"What's that?" Heather said pointing to my phone.

"Oh, This would be a cell phone. You know, those things you use to txt your friends?" I said in a mock baby voice. She was starting to tick me off.

"I know that, but where did YOUR parents get the money to pay for an iPhone?" She said, and I knew it would have happened sooner or later. I had to tell someone about Shane other than Sierra.

"That would be nowhere? My boyfriend paid for it" I said, and she laughed in my face

"Really? Ha, who would date you? And inanimate objects don't count!" She said, before sitting down.

I txted Shane:

_I hate her so much. She doesn't believe your my boyfriend...well that I have a boyfriend._

_You told her about me? _He asked

_Nope, I just said my boyfriend got me the phone and she laughed_

_Sure I can't come there and reveal myself?_

_No, Shane! I want them to either like me for me, and hate me because they're jealous of my boyfriend, not use me to get to you_

_Ok, oh and your about to get a surprise if you're in the class I think you are. _

_What are you talking about? Oh wait, teacher's coming in, gotta go_

_Love you_

_Love you too_

I put my phone in my pocket and looked up to see Brown walk in the room.

"Brown!" I screamed, and he looked up.

* * *

**I love Brown, and because this is during the school year, I couldn't write him in as much...now I can! He's awesome! Im posting like 5 chapters...You all love me!  
**


	9. Brown Surprises Mitchie

"Hello, poppet, what are you doing here?" He asked, and I never felt more at home.

"I go to school here...the real question is what are YOU doing here?" I said, walking up to the front of the room to talk with him in private.

"I'm your new music teacher. It got boring sitting at home on the off-season...so I decided to take a job here. What I want to ask is how is Shane? And why do you have his ring?" He asked pointing to my hand.

I held it up, to look at it again. "Don't worry. It's just a promise that he would marry me some day, and that he would always love me, no matter what happened on the tour." I said, and smiled.

"Ok, just wanted to know. Now head back to your seat, this is going to be a fun class." Brown told me, and walked to his desk, as I walked back to mine.

"Well, now that that is done with, I can introduce myself. You can all call me Brown, I'm your new music teacher for the year" He said.

"Now, I know all of you are stoked to get started, but I have only one rule in here, and you have to follow it. You must HAVE FUN! Its all about music, thats all. I don't care if you use your cells or pull out your laptop and throw together a nice mix, but it must be about music in here!" He said, and he looked at me and I knew it was permission to talk to Shane during this class.

I pulled out my cell phone, and before I could even type the first word, Heather started bitching.

"Brown, Mitchie has her phone out and she's probably txting her boyfriend" Heather said in a mock tattling voice, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you are?" Brown asked,

"Heather Richley, I say she loses her phone" Heather stated with a smile

"Well, Heather, Mitchie is doing something that falls under the category of music, so she can keep her phone, and you should leave her alone." Brown said.

Go Brown! I said in my head, before going back to my phone.

_You knew Brown was my teacher, didn't you?_

_Yep, I just wanted you to have a surprise_

_Jerk!_

_Hey, that does hurt you know. It's just an image._

"Who is he, Mitchie!" Heather said, she was standing over me trying to read my conversation.

"Back off, Heather!" I said, pissed, "Just because everyone follows you and you know everything, doesn't mean it will kill you not to know who my boyfriend is!" I screamed at her.

"Ladies, Ladies, would you calmly back away from each other!" Brown said, walking to the back.

"Heather, go work on your music, and Mitchie, I think its time to tell my nephew you have to go?" He said, and I nodded

_Thx to Heather, I have to go_

_Why?_

_Well, she tried finding out who you are by reading my conversation over my shoulder, and I kinda yelled at her, and Brown told me to stop_

_Ok, well txt me at lunch._

_Love you jerk_

_Love you jealous_

I put my phone away, and pulled out my songbook. I had almost finished that song, and I wanted it done by the concert that was in 2 months, the last concert of Connect 3's tour.

"Now that, I want to see, Miss Torres" Brown said, walking over to me.

"Sorry, Brown. One view per person. It's not done yet, I just need the last verse." I said, and saw his face.

"You'll be the second one to hear it. I'm saving it for him when he's done you-know-what" I said, and he smiled.

"He's lucky to have you, Mitchie, we all were" Brown said, before moving around the room.

* * *

**Brown is so sweet! He's really fun to write! I hate Heather...and I invented her!**


	10. The PreTalent Show Plan

The first week went by in a blur. I had my fun with Sierra, dealt with more crap from Heather about my "boyfriend" because of what Brown had said, and kept up with Shane.

I was walking through the hallway with Sierra, when we past the bulletin board.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the beginning of the year talent show." I said, looking at the list of people who signed up.

Every year, my school does 2 talents shows. You can do anything you want, and you get the trophy at the first one, but you have to do a different act if you want to keep it over the summer at the second show. I had never felt compelled to participate, but what happened next forced me hand.

"Oh look, little Mitchie thinks she can beat Me!" Heather said, walking up with her drones, and signing her name on the list.

"That trophy is a good as mine, you haven't got a chance" She said, and she laughed walking away.

I decided I would sing, just to show that little skank. I pulled out my pen, and signed my name under hers.

I decided to just do my song, Who Will I Be, but I didn't have a copy anymore. I wondered how I would be able to write one quickly, then it dawned on me.

When the last bell of the day rang, I quickly called up Caitlyn.

_I've been wondering when you were going to call me_ She said, and I could tell she was just joking around.

_You have my copy of 'Who Will I Be' right?_ I asked

_Yeah, you need it? What happened to yours?_ She asked, and I just shook it off.

_It's a long story. When I get home, can you send it to me?_

_Sure,_ _what are you up to, anyway?_ She asked, and I explained everything.

_Woo, you lucky girl. I would kill to have Brown as my teacher. Boarding School is bad enough as it is._

_Yeah, well I gotta go, homework and such, but I'll get online and you can send me the file_

_K, cya Mitch_

_Bye Caitlyn_

I hung up, and hurried home, to get online and have her send me the file. When it was sending, I started homework.

**Shane's POV**

I was strumming my guitar, trying to write a new song for Mitchie, when my phone rang. I looked at the number, but couldn't figure out who it was. Only Mitchie, Nate, Jason, My parents, and Brown had my number.

"Hello?" I said, answering it

_Shane? It's Caitlyn, I have a plan to see Mitchie, what are your plans friday?_

_Friday...Sound check for the concert that night...why?_

_What about at noon?_

_I think I'm free...again why?_

_Mitchie is having a talent show, and she's actually participating this year. I say we surprise her...here's the plan..._

I just sat there and listened to Caitlyn's plan, nodding and saying "yeah yeah" every so often...she would re-explain it about 6 times over the next week so I could actually get it.

**Back to Mitchie...**

I had been practicing all week. Once Caitlyn finished sending the file, I burnt it to a disc, and I started practicing. I was going to beat Heather, even if I spent all my time practicing.

_Shane, I don't think I can do it_

_Mitch, you'll do fine, trust me_

_But, what if I forget the lyrics, or I mess up_

_You won't! Remember Final Jam? You were amazing then, and you'll be amazing now._

_Thanks...oh it's dinner, gotta go_

_Love you_

_Love you too Shane, Bye_

_Bye_

I hung up and bolted down the stairs.

"Whats for dinner?" I asked, and my dad just turned around

"Our world famous Torres Burgers" He said with a smile.

Long story short, my parents managed to make me hate burgers by getting me a job at Barnie's Burger Shack. Now, I can barely stand burgers, even my mom's famous Torres burger.

"Oh goody" I said, and helped set the table. After we had finished, I ran up to my room and spent the rest of the night practicing. I fell asleep sometime during the 15th practice.

**Shane's POV**

I looked around as I got off the plane. I spotted her over by the bench.

"Caitlyn!" I shouted, giving her a hug.

"Shane!" She said, and we got our bags, and walked out to the car I had called to pick us up. Tomorrow was Friday, and we were going to Mitchie's school to talk to her principal so we could get backstage and pull off our surprise. Mitchie was going to be so glad to see us.

"Let me get that, Mr. Grey"

"Thanks, Big Rob, Caitlyn, give him your bags, he'll get them to the car while we catch up"

Big Rob had been with my family for a few years now, and he always went with us wherever we went. Since Nate and Jason were going to be in the studio, I took him with me. He went ahead with our bags.

"So, whats the plan again?" I asked and she just slapped my arm.

"Ow, I'm joking" I said, rubbing my shoulder where she had slapped me

"No, your not." She said and she laughed, before explaining it again.

**Back to Mitchie...last time promise**

I woke up to my mom calling upstairs.

"Mitchie, wake up, or you'll be late!" She said, before going back to the kitchen to cook breakfest.

I reluctantly woke up, and got dressed for school. I chose a Caitlyn original, seeing as how I was singing again. I decided for what I wore for Final Jam. It was the perfect outfit to sing in.

I ran downstairs, almost throwing the food down my throat.

"Woo, slow down there" My mom said, "We'll be there around noon" I just nodded, grabbed my bag and my disc, and ran out the door to what would be a horrible day of school.

* * *

**Yeah I know, It kinda sucks...I had to switch POV so the talent show made sense...read!  
**


	11. The Talent Show Part 1

**Finally the talent Show is Here...!!**

* * *

On the way to school, I handed Sierra the disc and explained everything to her. She was going to be running the show behind the scenes while I sang. We had gone over this so many times that the plan was imprinted on the inside of our eyes while we slept.

"This day isn't going to go by fast, is it?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"Great" I sighed, and we walked up the stairs of the front of the school.

Brown gave me the class period to practice in one of the empty classrooms. He had made some nice connections the first week of school. I brought Sierra with me and we practiced timing and everything.

We only had to deal with Heather once, surprisingly. It was lunchtime and we were walking back to our table. Unfortunately, that meant passing hers, and we overheard what she wasn't trying to hide in saying,

"Mitchie is SO out of her league. I don't care where she spent her summer, she's just a no talent hack" and I shrugged it off. She was just trying to get to me, and I couldn't let her.

I had talked to Shane earlier in the week, and he had just told me I would do fine. It was just Final Jam, without him.

I pulled out my phone, hoping he could calm my nerves. I had one more class before the talent show.

_Shane, you busy? _And he took a little longer to respond, giving me a long response.

_Actually, I am. This time I can't make time. Sorry :( I feel terrible not being able to talk to you, but I'm in a meeting. I'll txt when I'm done though_

_Love,_

_Your jerky popstar_

I put my phone away, knowing if he couldn't talk it was probably important and he would get back to me...or I wanted to believe that to be true.

**Shane's POV (Last switch, I promise...hopefully)**

I put my phone away after dodging a Mitchie txt crisis.

"Sorry, it was just Mitchie. She's really nervous, this is only the second time she's performed and she wanted me to calm her nerves. Anyway, that's our plan. We just wanted to get your support on it, before we enacted it. I wanted to surprise Mitchie with the trip this weekend, and this would be the best way." I said, and he just nodded.

"I think its an excellent idea. The students love your music, so it would benefit everyone. You have my full support, just show this letter to anyone who asks." Mr. Hadden said, handing Shane a letter explaining the situtation and his signature.

I turned to Caitlyn, who had her laptop bag over her shoulder, "We're in" I said, and we high-fived.

**Mitchie's POV**

Lunch ended, and Sierra and I headed to homeroom. They moved the schedule around so homeroom was the last period before the talent show. This way, teachers could spend the period going over school rules for assemblies and personal rules for each teacher.

Mrs. Gabler said as long as we were polite and courteous of our fellow students, and if we were quiet, she didn't care what we did.

"Score for Mrs. Gabler" I said and Sierra nodded in agreement.

Just then, an announcement went over the PA saying everyone should report to the auditorium, and those participating should go to the music room.

I said my goodbye to Sierra, knowing she was ready with my disc. I walked into the music room.

* * *

**This is only half, read Part 2 I wanted to split it up just to make you guys mad lol  
**


	12. The Talent Show Part 2

"Hi Brown" I said, going to the back.

"Hello, poppet, did you get your good luck note from Shane yet?" He asked, and I just shook my head

"He was in a meeting, he said he'd txt me when he was don...oh wait, there it is!" I said pulling out my phone, seeing a txt from my "Jerky Popstar"

_Good luck with your talent show! Sorry I can't be there for you :( Stupid Concert_

_It's ok. Thanks though, tell Nate and Jason I say Hi_

_They say it back, I'll call you after school?_

_Definitely, bye_

_Love you :D_

_Love you too, Shane_

I put my phone away, and started to listen.

"Ok, everyone is here. Just do your best, and do it with your heart, not your mind. Mitchie will tell you, whatever your talent, hers being my specialty, has to show who you are. It is who you are, so it has to be able to show everyone the true you. Go out there, and rock that stage!" Brown said, and led us up backstage. It was just like Final Jam, only I was worse. I found Sierra backstage though, and we watched the show from there. I looked at the list, and even though it was supposed to be alphabetical, I was last? I just pushed it away, until it was time for me. I walked out onto the stage, and I didn't notice someone quickly take my place.

**Caitlyn's POV (I know, first time, and I said I wasn't doing anymore switches, but I have too!)**

I quickly came up and took Mitchie's spot.

"You're Sierra, aren't you?" I asked, and the girl nodded

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn. I'm changing it up a little for Mitchie, Shane and I wanted to surprise her" and I began setting it up. I had to work fast. I found 'Who Will I Be' on my desktop and opened it, plugging the patch cable into the sound system.

"When she nods to you, tell me and I'll start it. We are going to have a surprise at the end" I said, and Sierra nodded. I tried to look out and see Mitchie, but if I did, she would see me and that would blow it. Sierra kept watch, and when Mitchie nodded, I pressed play. The song began, but I couldn't sit back and listen to Mitchie sing, no matter how much I wanted too. I quickly found 'This is Me', then pulled out my cell phone.

_Keep an ear open, and get ready to sing. Mitchie is singing Who Will I Be, and that's your queue_

I put my phone away, and with This is Me ready to play, and Shane in place, I sat back and enjoyed Mitchie's singing.

_Who Will I Be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be..._

I heard her finish, and peaked out past the curtain, she was enjoying the audiance's response, and she started to walk towards the exit, when I starting This is Me. I walked forward, and she saw me behind the curtain.

"Go, sing!" I said, and she just looked at me

"Just like Final Jam, Mitchie, Sing!" I said, and pushed her back out onto the stage.

**Mitchie's POV**

What is Caitlyn doing her!? And why is This is Me playing? What am I doing, I can't sing this, it's a duet!

The music started to play, and I couldn't stop myself

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say,_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me,_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time, to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is Real, This is Me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me!_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me..._

I felt free, like I did during Final Jam. I had the courage I needed to sing...

_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life, where your the shining star_

_Even though it seems, like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is Real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me!_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is Me!_

I held that note out till I couldn't and started to look down. This was where Shane would come in, but he wasn't there. I was about ready to leave the stage, but I heard someone singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

I looked up, and saw Shane in the back of the auditorium, the spotlight on him. He was here, wait he was HERE!? I watched as he continued singing, walking up the aisle and up on stage with me.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

I could continue singing with him here...

_This is Real, This is Me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on ME!_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_(This is me)_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The Song inside of me_

_(This is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..._

The music stopped, the lights turned on, and everyone began applauding. Shane leaned in and kissed me. He put everything he had, all his emotions and his soul into that kiss, and I just returned it. I know this was what he had wanted before, at Final Jam, and he resented not doing it then, so he put all he had into this moment.

When we pulled apart, we both ran backstage, I could feel the daggers that the girls of my school were eyeing us with.

"Caitlyn! Shane!" I screamed, before smacking Shane on the arm, and playfully slapping Caitlyn too.

"Ow" they said, and I just smiled "What was that for? And why did Caitlyn get a playful slap" Shane said, rubbing his arm.

"Because, she didn't keep it a secret from me! And because she isn't my boyfriend" I said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him again.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear and I just pulled back, and looked him in the eyes, before kissing him quickly on the lips, repeating "I love you too" and pulling away, to wrap my arm around his waist, and moving to see the principal announce the winner.

* * *

"Well, now that we've all had our fun. Shane came to me earlier today to set up this little stunt for his girlfriend, and I was more than happy to oblige, knowing you would all love it. Now, if the judges would pass me the envelope." and one of the judges walked up the stage stairs and handing him an envelope. He opened it, "And the winner is...Mitchie Torres"

I just stood there. I had won...I had won?!

"Mitchie, Go!" Caitlyn said, and I couldn't move. I felt myself be picked up, and Shane walked me out onto the stage, before setting me down on my feet next to the principal.

"She's a little stunned..." He said, "Kinda like Peggy at Final Jam" He whispered in my ear, and I came back to my senses, and I started laughing. I saw Heather run out on stage, "That's not fair! She only won because she sang a duet with Shane!" She screamed, and the judges just looked at her.

"Actually, that's not entirely true." One of the teachers, I knew Sierra knew his name because he was an AP teacher, said, "We judged her on what she had said she would be singing. She said nothing about This is Me, we only judged her on Who Will I Be, so it is fair. You lost on your own, Heather" And we all watched as she stormed off the stage.

"She's just jealous that you have me" I heard Shane whisper into my ear, and I grabbed him around the waist.

"This belongs to you, Mitchie." Mr.Hadden said, handing me a trophy. "Congratulations!" and I walked off stage with Shane.

"There's one more thing..." He said, and handing me an envelope.

I opened it, peered in and gasped.

"Shane, what's going on!?" I screamed for joy, before jumping on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him everywhere I could.

* * *

**You all hate me, I know. But I did just give you like 5 chapters? and I made it to 10,000 words...I think. Love you all, don't kill me if you wanna know what was in the envelope, but it should be easy...I kinda gave a little bit away earlier! and you all rush to look...  
**


	13. The Envelope

"Shane, what's going on!?" I screamed for joy, before jumping on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him everywhere I could.

I had opened the envelope to find a plane ticket, and a ticket to his concert that was tonight.

"I got Nate to cover for me at the sound check so I could come sing with you. But it was also to surprise you with a trip to see us this weekend. I already talked to your parents, and you mom packed most of your essentials, we're stopping at your house to grab your stuff and going to the airport. Caitlyn is coming too, seeing as how you two are hopeless without each other" Shane said, and earned a slap on each arm.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing both his arms, "I didn't know it was 'abuse the popstar' day"

We both laughed, and dragged him out from backstage. Most of the school was now in the hallway, getting ready to leave for the weekend.

"I have to grab my stuff, meet you outside?" I said, and Shane just shook his head.

"I came all this way to see you, You're not leaving my sight" He said, and wrapped his arm around mine. I walked to my locker, opening it. He saw the pictures, and looked from them to me.

"No one knew about me and you, and you had THIS in your locker!?" He said, pointing at the picture of me and him in the canoe on the last day of camp. Gotta love Uncle Brown.

"No one pays attention to my locker except Sierra, they didn't notice." I said shyly, grabbing my stuff and slamming it closed.

"Ready!" I said, and as we began to walk to the entrance of the school, Heather stopped us.

"Hello, Shane! Why are you hanging out with this scum!?" She said, pointing to me and Caitlyn, "Come hang with the cool crowd" She tried to grab his arm, but he just pulled away.

"Touch me, and your hand will never be the same" He said with a sneer, and we walked away with her just gasping at what had happened.

"Aw, I love you too" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

We had come to the front of the school, where the car Shane had called was waiting. We threw my stuff in the back, and climbed in.

"Shane, who's the big dude in the jacket?" I asked, and he just laughed.

"This is Big Rob, he's Connect 3's bodyguard. He's been with us since we were born, considering our parents. He's the one who will get you girls backstage." Shane said.

"Hey Shane, this the girl who changed you?" Big Rob asked, as he knocked on the partition, signaling the driver to head to Mitchie's house.

"Yeah, you could say that" I said, kissing Shane again, just to shut him up.

"Well, It's nice to see someone has control of this little popstar" and I laughed. Shane just got redder by the second.

We just sat back and talked, and I laid my head on Shane's shoulder. We got to my house pretty quickly, and Shane followed me as I walked in. I ran into the kitchen and hugged my mom.

"Mom, I won! And thank you for letting me go with Shane!" She said, and Connie just smiled. Her daughter's happiness was all that mattered.

"Your bag is in your room, Hurry or You'll miss your flight" Connie said, and watched her daughter drag Shane up the stairs.

In my room, I grabbed everything I could think of that I would need for just a weekend. The last thing being my laptop. Couldn't go without a new song. Once I was done, I went back downstairs, said goodbye to my mom, told her to tell dad I said bye, and followed Shane out with my bag, which he had offered to carry.

We climbed into the car again, which was now headed to the airport.

"Jesus, Mitch!, You're coming for a weekend, not the entire tour!" He said, and I just looked at him,

"That was for a weekend?" I put my puppy dog face on and he quickly kissed me

"You know I can't stay angry at that face, even if I'm just playing around" I smiled, knowing it was true. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me and whispering in my ear, "Mitchie, it's time to wake up, come on." And I just kneaded my head into his shoulder and try to go to sleep.

"Hey, Rob, can you grab Mitchie's Bags, I'll grab her." I heard Shane say, and I felt myself be lifted into someone's arms.

Suddenly, I felt a breeze, and opened my eyes a little. We were at the airport, and I knew I would have to wake up enough to get onto the plane myself.

"Well, look who woke up" Shane said, and I just slapped his arm again.

"I'm just awake temporarily. Once we're on that plane, your shoulder is mine!" I said, and yawned.

We walked through the terminal, and got to our gate. We handed our stuff over, walked through the metal detector, and headed onto the plane. We found our seats, with Shane and I by the window, and Rob at the end of the row, Caitlyn in between us. We sat down, and I instantly laid my head on Shane's shoulder, where I fell into a nice sleep.

* * *

**It looks like the end, but its not. I promise, you all just wanted to know so bad, and I didn't know how to end with a cliffy...so I didn't but its not done yet, theres still a LOT more to write. Oh and I'm making Shane, Nate, and Jason brothers. Don't start on how they aren't and how in the movie they met at Camp Rock, I know! Its just easier to write them as brothers since You have to write them together...so yeah here ya go, last one for tonight. I have this awesome idea for a Jonas Brother's fic, and I think I might start it tonight, not sure yet  
**


	14. The Concert

**OK, I know you all hate me right now, but I'm writing 2 stories, both Jonas Brothers, that aren't going very well...well one isnt, cuz I'm trying to do something that I think is a bad idea. The Joick story, my first attempt at a Joick, is going really well. I'm at like 50 pages, but it's not getting posted till I'm done, and I might not post it till I get the sequel done either. So there's a teaser for ya lol. Anyway, here's another chapter, don't kill me! Work got really hectic the second I said in my profile on here that I had time cuz of summer, but I'm saving the money I need for a car, so it's all good...I think...READ!**

* * *

I woke up just as the plane landed, and pulled off of Shane's shoulder. I looked over to see Caitlyn had taken to cuddling into Shane's other shoulder, and I just smiled. I started poking Shane in the arm, but he wasn't budging, so I started to punch him in the arm, but I had to stop, because it hurt.

"Well, I can certainly see somebody works out" I said, and that brought him out of sleep mode

"Whazgoin'on..." He mumbled, before looking around and seeing me.

"Mitchie!" He said, wrapping his arms around me, planting a kiss on my lips. I loved his kisses, they were always filled with passion, and I knew they were only meant for me.

"That's better" I said, and I laughed. He just pulled away, and gave me an odd look. During all the commotion, Caitlyn had been woken up. We heard the pilot say it was alright to leave the plane, so we got up and grabbed our stuff, and proceeded out of the plane into the airport. As we grabbed our bags, we looked around and noticed two guys, who just happened to be standing around suspiciously. I thought I knew them from somewhere, but Caitlyn got to it before I could, screaming "Nate!" and running to hug her guy. Shane and I just laughed, handing our bags to Rob, who walked out of the airport to the car that was waiting.

Shane and I walked over, where I promptly threw my arms around Jason, giving him a large hug.

"Hello to you too, Mitchie!" He said, and we all started catching up. Remember, I hadn't seen these guys since camp, much less talked to them. We managed to get caught up though, seeing as how it was a 30 minute drive to their studio, where they were rehearsing a new song. I was going to be the first one, along with Caitlyn to get to hear it, and I wasn't in the band. We sat quietly in the couch of the studio, as the boys walked into the recording booth and started. I noticed Shane was glaring at one of the guys who was leaning against the wall, staring at me.

After the 50th shot at the song, Shane just burst into the studio, ran over and grabbed the guy leaning against the wall by the shirt collar.

"Stop staring at Mitchie, dammit! You've said nothing but bad things the second I got back from camp and started talking to her. She's not another fan girl, and she's not just a fling that I'm gonna throw away in a week or two. She's here to stay, and you BETTER get used to it!" Shane screamed, and I put 2 and 2 together to understand that this was his manager, and he didn't approve of Shane and I and our relationship.

'Well, screw him' I said in my mind, and I watched as Shane backed away, or more dragged as Nate and Jason pulled him off their manager. I heard him mumble while walking out, "Not if I have anything to do about it" and I knew this wasn't good.

"Sorry, Mitchie. He just doesn't get it through his thick head that I missed you because I was in love with you. He kept yelling at me for getting caught up with you instead of practicing, and I guess I kinda lost it when he kept glaring at you, like you didn't belong..." Shane said, walking over and sitting next to me.

I just turned and kissed him, and looked into his eyes, "It's ok, I thank you for yelling at him. It was getting kind of awkward watching you staring at him, and him staring at me" I said, and he just laughed.

I decided not to tell him about his manager's comment. He didn't need that right now, on top of the recording and the concert they had later.

After the whole fight had died down, they went right in and started recording, this time perfecting it. Now that the song was done with, we got to sit through the sound check at the venue tonight. Caitlyn and I both had front row tickets, and Big Rob knew to let us through when it was over, but we didn't wanna leave backstage. Unfortunately, we were forced out by Shane's manager. I really wanted to smack him, but I held back. We just found our seats, and sat there, watching the rest of the arena fill up.

"Wow, they're pretty popular?" Caitlyn said, looking around and I just laughed, "What?!" She said, looking at me.

"Caitlyn, every girl and...however slightly disturbing, some guys, would want to be in our place, they might kill for it. Of course they're popular!" I screamed, slapping the back of her head.

"Ow, you hurt, Mitch" She said, rubbing the back of her head, I just laughed. Soon, the lights all went out, and we watched as our guys, yes even Jason, walked out onto stage. They went through the normal drabble that they had to play, seeing as how their new sound wasn't gonna take place until they released their album. It got to the time where they wanted to give everyone a surprise.

"Ok guys, you've been a great audience, and we're gonna do something really different tonight. We're gonna bring 2 lucky ladies up on stage, and give them a song!" Shane said, and Cait and I looked at each other. Shane mock pointed out of the audience, before landing on us.

"How about these 2 lovely ladies, right here in the front row!" He said, pointing at me and Cait, and we casually followed security up onto the stage. I gave Shane a friendly hug, followed by Nate and Jason. I was afraid I would have to drag Cait off of Nate, but she was able to control herself.

_Oooooh Oh_

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my_

_Beautiful_

_I try to come_

_Closer with you_

_But they all say_

_We wont make it through_

_But I'll be there forever _

_You will see that its better_

_All our hopes and our dreams_

_Will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

I smiled as Shane grabbed my hand, and ducked onto one knee, singing straight to me. I saw Nate do the same thing to Caitlyn, and we couldn't help but look at each other and laugh. To everyone else, it would look like we were ungrateful to be up here, but we both knew this was for show. We kind of felt bad for Jason, He didn't have anyone.

_Woooo Oh_

_I'm in and out_

_of love with you_

_Trying to find_

_if it's really true_

_na na na na_

_How can I_

_Prove my love_

_If they all think_

_I'm not good enough_

_but I'll be there forever_

_you will see_

_that it' s better_

_all our hopes and our dreams_

_will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_the end of time_

_Please be miiine_

_oh oh yeaah yeah_

_YEAH_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling_

_you_

_It's calling you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I can't stop my heart from calling_

_you _

_It's calling you_

_Can't Stop the Rain!_

_I Can't stop the rain from falling_

_I Can't stop my heart from calling_

_you_

_It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever_

_you will see _

_that it's better_

_all our hopes and our dreams_

_they will come true_

_Oh I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_the End of Time_

_Please be Mine!_

They finished, and Nate kissed Caitlyn on the cheek, while I gave Shane the biggest hug ever. I walked over to Cait, we nodded, and jumped on Jason, sandwiching him between us. When we turned around, we saw the look on Shane and Nate's face, and walked offstage laughing. We heard them thank everyone, and walked backstage. We quickly ran to Big Rob, who let us pass.

"Omg, that was amazing!" We screamed as we walked to the dressing room. We burst through the door, and found our boys sitting on the couch. Jason was beaming, while Nate and Shane had this look on their face. I ran over a kissed Shane, changing the grunt to a moan, while Cait jumped on Nate's lap.

"Aww, you're just mad cuz we gave Jason a bigger hug, but he seemed lonely" I said, wrapping my arms around Shane's neck, dropping between him and Jason.

"Ok, I'll let you off the hook this time," He said, and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"So, what's the plan?" I asked and Shane just looked at Nate, who had everything set up.

"Well, its dinner, then off to the hotel." Nate said, and I turned to Shane.

"I'm so picking the restaurant!" I said and he nodded, giving me a quick kiss. We turned to the door when we heard a knock, and in came their manager.

"Ah, the ladies are here..." He said when he saw us on the couch. I quickly squeezed Shane's hand to stop him.

"Well, ladies, if you'll excuse us for a moment, I'd like to talk to the boys for a few moments..." He said, and I laughed.

"If you want to talk to us, then you can talk to them too," Jason said, and I looked at him. Shane and Nate did the same.

"Jase, did you just...think!?" Nate said, and a smile formed across Jason's face.

"Hmm...I can be smart at some points!" He defended, and I looked across at Caitlyn, who nodded. We both wrapped our arms around Jason, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you too, Jase" We said, and turned around, kissing our respective boyfriends so they wouldn't feel unloved.

"Now, what do you want?" Shane spat at Dick, when he pulled away from me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Well, I was going to yell at you for that little stunt you pulled out there. You almost blew your relationships, which we told you to keep under wraps." He said, and I wanted to slap him.

"Dick..." Nate began and I cut him off.

"If they want to reveal us to the world, you shouldn't have a say of when. You need to back off, Dick, because me and Caitlyn aren't leaving anytime soon. I could get up and leave right now, just to make your life hell, because Shane would turn back into a jerk!" I screamed at him turning to Shane and kissing him.

"Sorry, babe, I know it was a cheap shot, but it was totally true!" I said and he laughed.

"Keyword being 'was'" He said, and I laughed at that.

"Ok, well lets get out of here!" Jason said, jumping off the couch.

"Oh goody, dinner with a hyper Jason, what could be worse?" Nate asked and I laughed.

"How about...50,000 screaming fans and you being naked in the middle?" I said, and he eyed me

"What, my mind works like that?" I said, and he shook his head.

"That would be worse, but like that would ever happen..." and he pulled a hand over his mouth.

"I swear to god, Shane, if you even contemplate doing ANYTHING, I'll dump all your hair products down the drain!" He shouted as a smile formed on Shane's face. I playfully slapped him and it changed to a fake hurt.

"Ow, that hurt, mitch!" He said, raising a hand to the side of his face as I walked out with Caitlyn on my arm, laughing.

* * *

**OK, well apparently the first half of this chapter was already written, which was good. I wanted to put that song in, because I just started listening to it, and it's really awesome. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction on here for camp Rock and the Jonas Brothers, and everyone loves that song, so I decided to finally listen to it. It's pretty good...anyway I'll try to get 14 and hopefully 15 up here, and work more on my Joick, but I work 2morrow morning at 8:30 Eastern in the morning, it sucks I know but w/e i can still write into the night cuz I don't work sunday...anyway cya and Review if you want!  
**


	15. Downtime With The Boys!

**I really did feel bad about leaving you guys hanging, so I got back into writing this story. So much fun, really. This was a really fun chapter...so enjoy**

* * *

We went out to dinner at a nice little Italian place. It was quiet, so the guys didn't have to wear disguises. We ordered and talked a little. Our server was the woman who owned the place, and she was a nice elderly woman. We ordered the pizza, and found out it was a nice homemade pie. We dug in, and before we knew it, all 3 were gone. Yeah, we had to order 3, because Shane and Nate needed a full pizza all themselves. When the woman had brought the bill, and cleared away the plates, I saw Shane pull his wallet out. I quickly grabbed it from him.

"Hey, what the..." He said, and I kissed him.

"I love you, but you love to rip people off." I said, pulling out his card from the label, and then opening it up to see 10 20's there.

"Is this the smallest thing you have?" I asked, holding up a twenty, and he nodded. I pulled out 2, closing his wallet and handing it to him.

"Mitchie, why are you taking 40 bucks from me?" He asked, and I handed the bill to the woman, who went to run it through.

"I'm not, I'm taking 20. 20 is for the tip." I said smiling as I watched the bottom of his mouth hit the floor.

"20?!" He said, and I kissed him again.

"It's not polite to stare...or drop your mouth to the floor" I said, placing a hand under his chin and pushing it closed.

The woman came back, and Shane grabbed his card. As we all got up, and I dropped the 20 on top of the receipt, and we walked out of the place. I looked back to see the woman smiling as she slipped the 20 into her pocket. I just wrapped my arm around Shane's waist, and nuzzling my head into his side. We got into the car, and traveled to the hotel. When we got our keys, we climbed into the elevator. We were in a conjoined suite, with 3 rooms, so Jason, Nate, and Shane each got a room with their significant other...I felt a little bad for Jason, we had to get him someone. We all said good night, and I watched as Caitlyn and Nate slipped into their room, and Jason slid into his, closing the doors behind them.

I followed Shane into ours and closed the door. I slipped my shoes off, and climbed into the bed next to him. He was already there, waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around me, and we laid there talking for an hour. I was drawing random things on his bare chest, and he was just telling me about him. I didn't know much, seeing as how our conversations always turned into the "I miss you, I miss you too, I love you, I know you do, Can't wait to see you" from whatever we were talking about. I don't remember what he said, because I fell asleep, laying on his chest, with his arms around me. Or at least, that's how I woke up. I looked around, and remembered what had happened.

"Hello, beautiful!" Shane said, walking into the room with a cart behind him.

"Hi, sexy!" I said, and pointed to the cart.

"Oh, Nate and Caitlyn were still asleep, and Jason didn't want to go out, so we ordered room service." He explained and pulled the covers off the food. I climbed up and sat on the end of the bed, digging in.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing, we're just gonna hang out in the city." He said, and I smiled.

"We are so seeing a movie." I said, and he just nodded. We finished our food, and I banished him from the room as I changed. Our bags had been brought up by Big Rob, who was staying in the room next to me and Shane. I quickly threw some jeans on, and a nice shirt that said "I prefer Rockstars over Pop stars!" on it. I laughed, before slipping into my flip flops, and yanking the door. Shane was talking to Nate, and turned around as I walked out. I saw his eyes flutter over my shirt, and he pouted. I walked over laughing and kissed him. I turned to Caitlyn, who had just walked out of their room. Nate and Shane went to change, and I started to chat with Jason and Cait. We turned as our respective boyfriends walked up and grabbed us around the waist, pulling us into a kiss.

"So, what movie?" They asked and me and Cait turned to each other, screaming "Wanted!" We felt our boyfriends stop and turned around, they were gasping at each other and at us.

"What? James McAvoy is like _so cute_ in that movie!" I said, and Caitlyn just shook her head in agreement.

"Hey!" Shane said, and I ran back, planting my lips on his.

"You're too hot to give up, don't worry!" I said, pulling away, and wrapping my arms around his waist. We continued down the hall and into the elevator.

"What does he have that we don't?" Nate asked and Shane nodded in agreement.

"Well..." I said, and Caitlyn and I pondered for a second.

"He has a sick body, and a way with words!" Caitlyn said, to which I nodded.

"Don't worry, we're just joking!" We shouted seeing their faces.

We got into the car waiting for us, and headed toward the theater. We got our tickets, and slipped into the theater, unnoticed by any screaming fans. We walked to the very back, and grabbed seats, I gripped Shane's hand, and jumped into his lap.

"Ow, what are you doing?" He asked, and I snuggled into his shoulder, sitting back and enjoying the movie.

"Well, you're much more comfy than a public theater seat" I said, chuckling.

"Oh, well I guess I should feel some love from that" He said, and I settled in. I was kind though, and about halfway into the movie, I slipped off him. I heard him sigh, and laughed a little. We spent the rest of the movie with our fingers interlaced, but the silence was short-lived. As the credits rolled, and we stood up, the lights came on.

"O...M...G IT'S CONNECT 3!!" The Girls screamed, and I grabbed Shane's hand, Caitlyn did the same for Nate and Jason, and we dragged them out of the theater, with a pack of screaming fangirls on our tails. We threw them in the car, jumping in ourselves.

"Well...that was fun." I said after a few moments of silence, and we burst out laughing. Unfortunately, we were stuck in the hotel all day, listening to what exactly? You guessed it, Connect 3's dick of a manger, Dick! (No pun intended)

"That was totally irresponsible, that should not have happened. The press will have a field day with this" It never ended.

"Do you guys have any idea what you just did!?" He shouted for the thousandth time and I was pissed.

"We were enjoying ourselves, DEAL WITH IT!" I screamed at him, and Shane brought me back down to the seat, squeezing my hand.

"Calm down, Mitch, it's ok" He said, and I shrugged him off.

"Yea, _Mitch, _It's all well and good you wanted to enjoy yourself, but your not normal anymore, your dating Shane Gray and there are rules!" Dick said, and I didn't get to him fast enough. I just sat there and watched as Shane started punching him in the face. Nate and Jason jumped up and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him off Dick, who looked like he had a broken nose. I hoped he did.

"Let me go so I can teach this little shit how to talk to my girlfriend!" Shane shouted, fighting against Jason and Nate, but not winning. I jumped up off the couch, and walked around, placing a hand on Shane's cheek and placing my lips on his in a passionate kiss. He started to calm down, and when Nate and Jason let go, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, we heard coughing, and broke apart to Nate holding his hands on his hips in a "What do you think you're doing?" pose and I broke out laughing.

"Nate, you can't pull that look off, so don't even try" I said, as I picked myself up off the floor.

We just sat in the hotel room, flipping through channels, and were bored all day. By the time night had fallen, we were so exhausted we just sauntered into our rooms, and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

**Ok, how many of you saw Wanted, raise your hands high...that many? Ok, I hate all of those people. I really wanna see that movie SO bad it looks AWESOME, but I'm not 17 and I can't drive yet either, so I can't even sneak in...Im like 30 minutes from the nearest movie theater...it sucks! anyway, I'll try to get another chapter our tonight, I have work at 8:30 in the morning AGAIN tomorrow...i hate my job, wish I could sell a novel or something  
**


	16. Time For Me to Fly Home

I woke up, and was dreading today. I had to fly home in the afternoon, but I didn't want to leave Shane. I just laid back down on his chest, and he woke up.

"Good morning.." He said and I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face into his chest.

"I have to leave today, and I don't wanna go to school tomorrow!" I screamed into it, and he laughed.

"One, that tickles. Two, come up here" He said, pull me up next to him. I looked him in the eyes.

"You are dating Shane Gray, that's all that matters. It doesn't matter what anyone says, I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Anyone who tells you that you're not worth my time, including my ex-manager, is just jealous of what we have!" He said, and I kissed him.

"I love you, Shane" I whispered, pulling away, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Mitchie" He whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around me. That's how we sat most of the day, flipping through whatever was on TV, until I had to get up. I had my flight at noon, and I had to get packed. I threw everything in the bag I had brought and dragged it out of the hotel. The boys were joining me and Caitlyn on the flight, but they would be boarding a second one in my and Caitlyn's hometowns, just so they could say goodbye to us.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit you for Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and I'll call every second I get." Shane said as we dragged our bags to the elevator, pressing the button to call it up.

"When he says everyone second, he really means it, Mitch" Nate said, earning a punch in the arm from Shane. We stepped in and started our descent. When we arrived in the lobby, there was a car waiting. We checked out quickly, and gave our stuff to the driver, jumping into the car. I quickly held onto Shane, afraid that if I let him go, he wouldn't come back.

"Mitchie, I do need to breathe, you know" I heard him gasp, and I laughed a little as I slowly let go of him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right?" He asked and I just nodded. He placed a hand under my chin, lifting my head up and kissing me.

"Mitch, I hate to see you like this. I'm not leaving, I love you. I just have to go back to touring, and you have to go back to school." He said, and I nodded, a single tear falling from my eye. He whipped it away.

"No crying" He said and I laughed. We had arrived at the airport, and we had to climb out. When we had all of our stuff, we walked into the terminal and got onto our flight, after doing all the useless nonsense with baggage and what not. We climbed onto the plane, and were on our way to home...I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay with Shane on tour, but that wasn't happening.

The flight was a little over 3 hours long, and when we pulled into the airport, I was reluctant to get off.

"Mitchie, you have to get off the plane. Either get up of your own freewill, or I'll pick you up" Shane said, and I just stayed in my seat.

"You chose it, just remember that" He said, and reached down, picking me up out of the chair. We walked off the plane, and all the paparazzi were there, flashes ablazing. I ignored them, I knew they would be there. Shane set me down, and we headed to baggage, after everyone had retrieved everything I turned to Shane, ready to say a "goodbye" but he just looked at me. I noticed they all had their bags.

"What are you guys doing, aren't you leaving for Caitlyn's hometown now?" I asked and he smiled.

"Shane, what did you do this time?!" I shouted and he just kept smiling.

"Your mom invited us for dinner, and we couldn't say no, so we're coming back with you, we leave later tonight for Caitlyn's hometown." He explained, and I dropped my bags and jumped on him.

"Shane Gray, I love you so much!" I screamed, and kissed him. I didn't care about all the paparazzi that were getting pictures. After a minute, I pulled away and we walked out of the airport, hands interlaced. We got in the car they had called, and headed home.

As soon as we got there, I jumped out and ran in, finding my mom in the kitchen, I gave her a big hug from behind.

"Thanks mom!" I said, and she turned around and smiled.

"I guess he told you the news?" Connie asked her daughter, and saw the nod.

"I wondered why they all had their stuff. He couldn't not tell me I guess." I said, with a smile.

"Well. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, so you have until then. Don't go running off" She said as I ran out the front. I was about to walk out the door, when it flew open and Nate, Jason, Shane, and Caitlyn rushed in with the bags, and shut the door quickly.

"What's going on?!" I asked, and they caught their breath.

"We got the car to speed off, the paparazzi are trying to find us. We think we lost them" Nate said, closing the curtains.

"Hello boys...Nate, honey, why are you closing the shades?" My mom asked, walking in to the room.

The explained and she just shook her head. "I guess I should expect this more now that my daughter is dating a popstar." and she walked back in the kitchen. We all hung out in my bedroom. I had asked my mom if I could invite Sierra, and she agreed, knowing she was cooking way too much food.

I heard the doorbell and ran down the stairs.

"Where is he?" She simply asked, I cocked an eyebrow.

"You know who perfectly well who?!" She said, walking in, and I guided her upstairs, where she walked in on Shane and Jason rolling on the floor laughing as Nate was kissing Caitlyn. I walked over and playfully kicked Shane.

"Ow" He said, sitting up and rubbing his side.

"Oh, you'll get over it." I said, laughing, giving him a kiss.

"Oh, right. Sierra, this is Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn, and THIS is my boytoy, Shane!" I said, pointing.

"Excuse me!? I am nobody's boy toy" Shane said, standing up all proud, and I brought him crashing down as I planted my lips on his collarbone. He fell down next to my on the floor, and I coguhed.

"I repeat, I am nobody's boy toy...except for Mitchie!" He said and I nodded.

"Much better." I said, and he turned to look at me for a few seconds before gasping.

"What?! Is there something on my face?" I asked running to the mirror.

"No, not now, but there was in the kitchen...the first day of camp!" He said, and I started laughing.

"You remember me, the girl with flour on her face? I'm insulted!" I said, feigning shock.

"Oh my god, Mitchie, I'm so so sorry I talked to you like that. I was kind of a jerk then." He said, and I turned my back on him for a few seconds. I heard him whimper, and I laughed turning around and placing a kiss on his lips. We began to deepen the kiss when the door burst open and my dad walked in. I quickly pulled Shane behind my back, like I was trying to hide him.

"Daddy, what are you doing up here?!" I said, a little flushed.

"Micheala Nicolea Torres, what is going on here?!" My dad shouted, and I started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny, missy?" My dad asked pointing at me. I just shook my head, grabbing Shane's hand and pushing past him downstairs, with Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn behind me.

We had a quiet dinner, and then it was time for them to leave. They called a car and we sat in the living room, waiting, till we heard a horn outside.

"Well, I guess it's time to go..." I said, and walked to the door, pulling it open. I gave Nate and Jason hugs, as they walked out with the baggage, shoving it in the back of the car, and jumping in. Next was Caitlyn, who had her laptop bag around her neck.

"See ya, Mitch. I'll try for Christmas, we''ll talk though!" She said, and we gave a tearful hug as she walked out to join Nate and Jason. Shane walked over, and I wrapped my arms around him, never wanted to let me go. As we backed away from each other, he raised a hand to my cheek, caressing it softly. I felt a tear fall down it, and he wiped it away.

"Don't cry, Mitchie, I'll make sure to be here for Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and every weekend I can. I love you." He said, and I pulled him down against my lips. I never wanted to back away, but I had to. As I pulled away, I started to cry a little. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me tightly, I just let go into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you, Shane. This weekend was the best!" I said, and he smiled as I pulled away.

"I'll miss you too, Mitch. I love you, and every day without you is torture, but I have my career, my music, and you have your schooling. We both have something we...well almost both have something we love. Just play my song and I'll be there. I'll always be a call away though, no matter what. I don't care if its 3 in the morning, if you wake up from a bad dream, or just want to test me, I'll be up for you" He said, and I gave him one last kiss.

"I have to push you out, or you won't be leaving tonight."I said, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him out the door.

"I love you, Mitchie!" He said, walking backwards towards the car.

"I love you too, Shane." I said, watching as he jumped in, and it drove away.

I just stood there, realizing I might not see him for another 2 months.

"Dating a rock star sucks!" I mumbled, shutting the door and sauntering into the kitchen to mourn the leaving...

* * *

**Hate Cliffys? So do I, that's why I try not to end a chapter with them and leave you all hanging...which is why I'm posting these 4 chapters together. I think i ended 18 with a nice ending, that allows me to continue it, but it's not a cliffy  
**


	17. I'm Done Taking Your Shit!

"Mitchie, You are NOT, I repeat, NOT missing school today!" My mother shouted into my room, and I got up, pushing the new disc I had received into my computer. Shane's voice came over the speakers, and I started to rush to get ready. I flipped the music off, and ran downstairs.

"I'm up, I'm up...why can't I just skip today!? Please!?" I said, pulling off my best puppy dog pout.

"Put that away, young lady, you can't miss today. Just because you're afraid of what others will say about you and Shane." My mother said, placing a plate in front of me, "Now, hurry up and eat, or you'll be late." and turned to start cleaning up the kitchen. I gobbled down the food, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and rushed out the door, grabbing my bag. I met Sierra in front of my house.

"So, care to explain?!" She nearly screamed and I explained everything to her, just as we were walking into school.

"Well, this is where we split...I wonder what Brown is gonna say...?" I said, and she just laughed.

"At least you get a cool teacher..." She sighed, and it was my turn to laugh.

"He's just cool because I know him, I'll see you at lunch." I said turning around and walking towards the classroom. As I had expected, I walked in and everyone was on me.

"Ok, BACK OFF!" I Screamed, after what seemed like several thousand questions were asked.

"Yes, indeed." I heard behind me and turned to see Brown.

"Brown!" I said, running for protection.

"My nephew certainly knows how to make an entrance doesn't he?" He asked and I just laughed.

"I totally didn't plan that. He wanted to come and collect me personally for the trip." I said, and he laughed.

"Yes, he told me about that. He said he wanted to surprise you. I just agreed not to tell you" He said, and I slapped him in the arm,

He rubbed the spot, "He warned me you would start hitting. I guess you're the abrasive one in the relationship?" He said and I nodded.

"Alright then, class. I forbid ANYONE from asking Miss Torres about Shane or anything of the sort" He said, and I found my spot in the back, pulling my phone out.

_Well, Brown just spared me for about 40 minutes..._ I sent, and got a quick response.

_Worse than you expected?_ I laughed at that.

"Oh please, you're such a girl" Heather spat at me and I couldn't help it, I fell to the floor laughing.

"Please, Heather, you are just so jealous because Shane threatened you for almost touching him. You just see him for his fame, if he didn't have that you'd treat him like you treat me!" I said, getting up and sitting back down. My phone started to vibrate, and I looked down to notice that it was a call from Shane. I quickly answered

_Put it on speaker I wanna yell at some people_

_Shane, bad popstar, what did I say about yelling at people?_

_It brings out the jerk in me...and I love it!_

_No, Bad Shane, I'm hanging up now_

_I Love you_

_I Love you too, now I'm hanging up_

_Please don't go..._

_I'm not, I just wanna hear how much you can beg..._

And I was cut off, Heather decided to think she could touch my phone. She grabbed it and began ranting.

"Shaney, You seriously need to dump this loser, and hang with the cool crowd. I'd be more than willing to forget our little mishap after the talent show!" She said into My phone, and I was about to slap her, when Brown walked over, holding out his hand.

"Miss Richley, may I please have the phone?" he said, and she handed it to him.

"Shane, whats the haps man?" Brown said, and after talking for a few minutes, handed it back to me.

"My dear nephew would like to talk to you." He said, and walked away with a smile on his face.

_Yes, Shane?_

_First, did you slap that girl?_

_Nope, but I think Brown is giving her a detention_

_Sweet, give him props from me...secondly, I hear you have a new song_

_Shit...Sorry Brown! Yes I do, but you aren't hearing it in school_

_Please..._

_Nope, wait till I get home, now the bell is about to ring, popstar, some of us still I have school._

_Is it? Ok then, I'll talk to you later._

_Ok, bye!_

_Love you_

_Love you too, jerk_

_Ouch, Mitchie, it still hurts!_

_You'll get over it _I said, laughing as I hung up. The bell immediately rang, and the door opened.

"Shane!" I said, as he walked in the door.

"In the flesh...I think?" He said feeling his body to make sure he was all there. I ran up and jumped on him.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked, and he just smiled...

"What..What's with the smile?" I said, and he told me something that made me scream, probably heard all over the school.

"I can WHAT!?" I screamed and he nodded.

"You can..." He reassured me and I jumped on him, kissing him, not caring who was there.

* * *

**Ok, I'm gonna put my telepathy to use. I hear screams of "OMG OMG OMG WHAT CAN SHE DO, I MUST KNOW!!" Well, that's why 17 is up as well. enjoy your self!**


	18. I'm Going on Tour!

"You can come on tour with us, for the rest of it. You'll be back for junior prom and your birthday, it's not a long tour. We'll also be taking a break for Thanksgiving and Christmas." He said, and I jumped on him, kissing him long and hard. I didn't care if my entire music class was standing there watching.

I heard Brown cough, and turned around blushing.

"Sorry, Uncle Brown...Brown" I said correcting myself and he laughed.

"Mitchie, if what I just saw was an vision of the future, you'll soon be my niece-, so Uncle Brown is ok...but only to you" He said, and I laughed, wrapping my arms around him in a hug, then grabbing Shane's arm.

"Will you escort me to my locker, my lord?" I asked, which he turned and smiled at me.

"Certainly, my lady!" He said, and we headed towards to door, only to be cut off by Heather and her Posse.

"Shane, this is your last chance. Drop this piece of trailer trash and join us, the cool kids. I'd look much better on your arm than this...abomination!" Heather spat, and I laughed, looking up at Shane.

"That's why you'll never understand, Heather. Shane isn't looking for pretty eye candy, if he was, he could have had Tess Tyler. He's out there for love, and that's what I bring him, now Move!" I said, but she stood her ground.

"Oh please, the fates brought Shane here to see he made a mistake, now go run off to your geek!" Heather said, trying to grab Shane.

"Miss Richley, I'll ask you to remove your hand from my nephew, and report to the principal's office" Brown said, coming up behind us. Tears were forming in my eyes, and I ran out of the room.

"Mitchie!" I heard Shane cry out as I ran...

Shane's POV

"Mitchie!" I shouted, as I watched her run out of the room, I turned to Heather.

"You're EXACTLY like her in every way. You and Tess would make GREAT friends, too bad I would never be a friend to her. You need to learn something, Heather. Just because "daddy" spoils you, doesn't mean everyone else HAS to!" I screamed at this stupid blonde, before chasing after Mitchie. I saw her friend, the one from the talent show, coming out of a bathroom.

"Is Mitchie in there?" I ran up to her and asked. She nodded.

"Is anyone else in there?" I asked and she looked stunned.

"You do realize that you could walk in there and have it full of girls and they wouldn't care, because your Shane Gray, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Guard the door..." I said, and she shook her head.

"I can't stop Heather and her posse from going in there if they come" She said and I heard someone stop behind me.

"You can't but I can," and I turned to see Uncle Brown standing there.

"I'll give you your privacy, just go get your girl back." He said, pattiing me on the shoulder, and I walked in.

"Mitchie?" I called out, and I heard someone sobbing at the end of the wall. I looked and saw Mitchie in the corner.

"Shane? Why are you here, why aren't you with Heather and her friends." I heard her ask through her tears, and I ran over to her, kneeling down in front. Her face was all wet with tears, and I began to wipe it off.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have come after you. You have to stop letting people intimidate you, Mitch. It's just gonna be camp all over again." I said, holding a hand out. She grabbed it and I pulled her into a hug.

"I know...i...i...it's just that she was right" I heard her say into my chest, and I pulled away, looking her in the eyes.

"Mitchie, she will never be right. No matter what she says, I love you with all my heart, don't you ever forget that!" I said to her, and she smiled.

"I love your smile," I said, kissing her.

"I love you" She whispered, returning my kiss. We began to deepen it, but I heard someone yelling outside.

"Come on, we need to get ready for you to come with us on tour!" He said, and we walked out, hand intertwined, fingers interlaced. We saw Heather fighting with Brown to let her in.

Mitchie's POV

"Miss Richley, Go to the Principal's office, immediately" Brown said, grabbing her by the arm and escorting her there this time. I laughed.

"I love your laugh," Shane whispered in my ear, and I responded with an "I know..."

We went to my locker, where I said goodbye to Sierra.

"Have fun, Mitchie, I'll remember to tell Heather off for you," She said, and I laughed, giving her a hug. I handed my bag to Shane, and slipped my arm around his waist. We walked to the office, where my parents happened to be waiting.

"Mom, Dad!" I said, running up to them and hugging them.

"We have your stuff in the car sweetie, I packed everything. Your closet is almost empty, and your guitar and laptop are in the car as well, you can head out right after the concert tonight." She said, and I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed, trying to show how much I loved her at that moment, before backing away, staring at her.

"Momma letting me go on tour say wha?" I said, looking from her to Shane.

"Shane, what concert?!" I asked and he smiled.

"It was the only way I could get Dick to even let me come here. Oh, by the by, he got fired, we're getting a new manager at tonight's show. We're doing one tonight in your town, last minute thing, then you're leaving with us. I get to hear this new song too..." He said, and a playfully slapped him on the arm.

"No, you don't," I said laughing.

"Again with the slapping, and the abuse, and the marks!" He said, rubbing his arm, and I laughed.

"Come on, Rock Star!" I said, wrapping my arm around him, pulling him from the office and the school, outside where the tour bus was parked.

* * *

**OMG There's a nice surprised waiting outside...and I had to put Heather in, I love making her all pissed off, it's so much fun to write. Anyway, there's a big surprise waiting in the next chapter, so read!  
**


	19. Before The Concert

I was getting to go on tour with Shane, they were having a concert IN MY TOWN! How could this day get better, you may be asking? Well, let's just say it got worse. I had forgotten something in my locker, and Shane wanted to come with me. Guess who was RIGHT down the hall? Of course, that little toad Heather, and what was she bragging about, you may ask?

"Yeah, I overheard something I probably shouldn't have, but I'm getting backstage passes, and I'm taking one of my closest friends!" She shouted to the group, and I groaned. That would make this night awful, dealing with her trying to break apart my relationship.

"Ignore her, Mitch...I can revoke her backstage privilege if you want?" Shane said and I shook my head.

"Having power, and knowing when to use it responsibly are two gifts you have. Use them both, don't choose one." I said, as I slammed locker, grabbing his hand. I heard footsteps and I groaned.

"Oh look, it's little Mitchie, and her friend...more like paid boyfriend!" She spat and I turned to her.

"Back off, Heather. I'm done taking your shit. You're just mad because you can't have Shane the way I have him. You can't see him the way I do, and he hates you for it." I screamed at her.

"Oh please, I'll break you up if it's the last thing I do!" She said and I laughed.

"Oh it'll be the last, because you'll die trying!" I said, pulling Shane with me.

"And Where are you going?" She said, and I looked over my shoulder.

"On Tour, skank!" I said, holding up the peace sign and walking out, my boyfriend next to me, a smile across his face.

"That was amazing, Mitchie!" He said, giving me a kiss, as we climbed into the bus.

"Where is everyone?" I asked and he turned me to look at him.

"We have a little surprise...Come on out guys!" He said, and the partition opened between the front and back of the bus, and Caitlyn jumped out with Nate and Jason.

"CAITLYN, OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!?" I screamed jumping up and down with her.

"Yeah, I know! My parents agreed to let me come on tour with the guys, and with you!" We hugged each other.

"Wooo, wait a minute!" I said, everything hitting me. I sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" Shane asked protectively, sitting on the couch next to me, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Ok, reality check. I have friends who like me for me, I'm dating the amazing Rock Star Shane Gray, often called Shane on certain occasions, my best friend and I are going on tour with you, and I'm not dreaming? Pinch me, someone." And I saw 4 hands lean in, and it hurt.

"Ok, I was joking!" I said, rubbing my arm.

"Well, now you know you're not dreaming...and why only on certain occasions?" Shane said, laughing.

"When you're a jerk, you're Rock Star Shane Gray. When you loving and caring, you're Shane." I said, kissing him.

"I love Shane, just so you know, if you go back to Rock Star, I might have to go to Jason!" I said laughing at his face.

"Why Jason? Why not Nate?" He said a second later.

"One, why aren't you like in Shock that I would leave? And Two, Nate already has a girlfriend!" I said, smiling. I saw Nate taking a drink of something, and planned it perfectly. He spit his drink out.

"What! I do...who!?" He said, grabbing a towel and drying himself off.

"Oh please, I'm not blind. My best friend has her flirty face on, and you can't stop looking at her. God, people underestimate facial expressions." I said, looking from Caitlyn to Nate.

"So, what's this concert, and why am I going to it?" I said, looking to Shane.

"You aren't...you're in it!" He said, and I looked at him.

"What!?" I said, and he nodded.

"You are gonna be singing our duet...and a new song!" He said, and I wanted to slap him and kiss him.

"Caitlyn, we have some work to do!" I said, grabbing Shane's acoustic, and Caitlyn's arm, pulling her into the back. I turned around.

"I catch you listening, and you are so dead Shane Gray!" I said, before closing the partition between the 2 ends of the bus.

I turned around, Caitlyn had her laptop out.

"Let's mix!" She said, and I began to strum out my song. It took us a little over an hour, but we managed to make it perfect. I could sing to it just like This is Me.

"Ok, so this is to surprise Shane?" She said and I nodded.

"Ok then, I don't trust Nate not to steal my laptop and get it to Shane, so I'm gonna lock this file." She said, clicking a few buttons and such. I'm not the computer junky, she is. After a few seconds, she closed the laptop, placing it in her bag.

"There, it will delete itself if anyone gets into it...if that's possible!" She said, smiling, and I looked at her.

"What, I have it saved on a flash stick, please! I'm not stupid to put my originals on my hard drive" She said, and I smiled.

"Let's go!" I said, pulling her back out to the living area of the bus.

"So, What did you boys do?" I asked, and Nate and Jason smiled, looking at Shane.

"It sounded really good, Mitch!" Jason said, and I gasped, slapping Shane on the arm.

"OW! Good job, Jase!" Shane said, rubbing his arm, "That hurt more than in the office when I told her she could come on tour, and when I set up that stunt at the talent show!" I smiled.

"I said no listening!" I said, turning on the TV and flipping through some channels.

"I didn't _**intentionally**_ listen, you were rather loud..." He said, and I kissed him.

"I believe you...sorry about the arm!" I said, and I noticed the guitars under the TV.

"We have about 5 hours before the concert...you guys leave 2 hours before for a sound check...Guitar Hero tournament?" I asked, and they all nodded. I owned Jase, and Caitlyn blew Nate out of the water.

"Oh come now, You guys play REAL guitar?!" I said, as Nate lost, with Caitlyn jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but we suck at this. Shane is the only one who really plays!" And I smiled.

"Well then, Caitlyn and I will play, and winner plays Shane!" I said, grabbing the controller.

"Ready Cait?" I said, picking the longest and the hardest song on the list.

"Ready!" She said, and the owning commenced. We remained tied most of the game, but I got the upper hand and managed to beat her by a hundred points.

"Yes!" I screamed when the song ended.

"Wow, Mitchie! You're really good at this!" Caitlyn said, passing her guitar to Shane and walking over, sitting on Nate's lap.

"Omphh, what's with the sitting on people?" Nate said, and I laughed.

"Get used to it, you're much more comfortable than most chairs out there...and you're also warmer!" I said, snuggling into Shane.

"None of that, that's cheating!" He said, and I laughed.

"Just play, Rock Star!" I said, starting the song.

We sat there, all in silent suspense. I was catching up to Shane, but he was still winning. I had a secret weapon. I managed to keep myself focused on the game, and I leaned up, meeting Shane's lips with mine. He dropped his guitar, bringing his hands around my neck I had my left eye focused on the game, and I was strumming contently. Shane's eyes popped open when he realized what he did, and he pulled away, grabbing his guitar.

"That's so cheating!" He said, trying to catch up, but I had planned it out. There wasn't enough time for him to catch up to me. By the end of the song, he was a couple thousand points below me.

"Alls fair in Love and War!" I said, laughing at the look on his face.

"Run, Michaela, very fast!" Shane said, and I ran into the back, him following me. I found sanctuary on his bed, and he found me.

"Sanctuary!" I called, and he looked at me oddly.

"This isn't a church, Mitch. You can't call Sanctuary!" He said, leaning in and I shook my head.

"This will be my Sanctuary, whenever you're with me on this tour!" I said, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, Mitchie Torres!" He whispered on my lips, and I giggled.

"I love you too, Shane "Rock Star" Gray!" I said, pulling him onto the bed.

No, Nothing happened. We were kissing and I fell asleep...ok so we got a little carried away and pushed him on the floor. He laughed it off, climbing back on the bunk, and wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

_**Ok, So my bad for posting the wrong chapter, sorry. I gotta give props to someone though. DevilPup has been on a vacation, a little trip here and there, and has managed to keep everyone up to date on everything...I give you props on your Story Life Keeps Going, and cna't wait to read the next chapter...ok the real author's note is below**_

**OMG POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! WE WANT THE CONCERT!! OK control yourselves I'm gonna write it now, along with another chapter or 2 of my Joick...It's going very well, I might be able to post in a week or 2. School starts in a month, and I have to work occasionally, but when school starts, I get free periods. I'm exempt from my Phys Ed requirement as long as I keep my place in 3 honors courses, which means I get more free periods than normal Sophomores, which I love! I can write in school too...so yeah, I'll try to post the concert tonight, but no promises!  
**


	20. Seal It With A Kiss

I was shaken away by the same pop star that had fallen asleep next to me.

"Shane, what's going on?" I asked as he woke me up.

"Well, I have to leave for a sound check, and you and Caitlyn are coming with!" He said, pulling me from the bed.

"Oh...sure whatever." I said, rubbing my eyes, blinking a few seconds, and noticing where I was.

"I'm on a tour bus..." I said, and he laughed.

"Yes, and you are also in New Jersey, and Your name is Michaela Nicolae Torres...anything else you don't remember" He said jokingly and I punched him.

"Hey, I have to use that arm later, you know!" He said, rubbing it and I laughed.

"Some things you can't forget" I said, and walked out into the other end of the bus.

"Look who woke up, we were wondering what you guys were doing back there.." Caitlyn said, pulling me onto the couch next to her, and on the other side I noticed Nate wrapping his arm around her. I giggled.

"What?" Shane asked

"Wow, you and Jason were that oblivious, weren't you?" I asked, and I laughed again at the look on Shane and Jason's face.

"Come here, I'll explain." I said dragging them into the next room, where I closed the door and leaned on it.

"Nate is in LOVE with Caitlyn!" I screamed, making sure to keep it low enough that Cait and Nate wouldn't here.

"No he's not...is he?" Shane said, looking at Jason, who shrugged.

"Oh come on! He blushes whenever she says something funny, he just put his arm around her shoulder, she's holding his hand. Are you that oblivious!?" I said, slapping both of them in the arm.

"Ok, I think I need to buy handcuffs, and handcuff you when we're on this bus" Shane said, rubbing his arm, "Or buy padded shirts!" I laughed at that little comment.

"Just don't make me regret telling you, and whatever you do, don't TELL NATE!" I hissed, pulling the door open and walking back out, where I immediately froze. Shane bumped into me, and stumbled backwards.

"What's goin..." and he saw them, but I didn't give him time to make a comment. I pushed him and Jason back into the back, and pulled the door closed.

"Let's give them their space..." I said, plopping down on Shane's bed.

Nate's POV (This is a first :D)

I looked away from the TV towards the door. It was closed, and I could hear Mitchie yelling at Shane and Jason. I took that as my opportunity.

"Cait..." I began, and she looked at me.

"I have these feelings, and I don't understand them, but for once, I'm going to follow them." I said, placing my hand on the side her neck and pulling her into a sweet, tender kiss. I felt her hand raise to my cheek, deepening it. I didn't hear the door open, or Shane stumble into Mitchie. Everything just fell away as I held this embrace with Caitlyn. I loved her with all my heart, and although it will never be as fairy tale and Shane and Mitchie, it was still good enough for me. I slowly pulled away.

"I love you, Caitlyn Gellar," I said and she smiled.

"I love you too, Nathanial Gray" She whispered, bringing me back into a earth shaking kiss.

Mitchie's POV

We had been in the back for 10 minutes.

"I'm gonna risk it...' Shane said, heading towards the door, but I tripped him.

"What the hell?" He said, lifting himself from the ground.

"You're tactless, I'll go check," I said, pulling the door open, and slipping out, making sure to close it. I saw Nate and Caitlyn in a sweet embrace, and I didn't want to end it, but I knew if I didn't, Nate might decided to ditch the concert, which wasn't like him.

"Hey..." I said, making my prescense known. They pulled away, and I saw their eyes look from each other to me. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Shane and Jason know. I told them myself, but I told them if they said anything, I'd hurt them" I said, and Caitlyn smiled. I walked over and sat on the couch. I gave her a big hug.

"I'm happy for you guys...I just hope Shane can watch his tongue..." I said laughing, Nate just nodded.

"Now, don't you guys have a sound check to do?" I said, and Nate looked at my with big eyes.

"Shit...Shane, Jason GET OUT HERE!" He shouted, and they ran out of the back.

"What, where's the fire!?" Shane screamed and I laughed.

"You guys have a concert in 2 hours, and you have to do your sound check, that's the fire." I said, and Nate nodded, jumping out of the bus.

"Why do you have to dampen the mood, Mitch?" Shane asked, and I laughed.

"It's just means that its only 2 hours till you get to hear my song." I said, wrapping my arm around him, pulling Caitlyn off the couch.

"Come on, Cait, grab your laptop" I said, and she nodded, walking into the back and grabbing it off the bed.

"Okie Dokie, let's go" I said, wrapping my arms around Shane and Jason, pulling them from the bus, Caitlyn following us, shutting the door.

* * *

**Ok, you hate me, I love you though. You guys are actually reading. So yeah, I know I said Id make the concert by tonight, but I might not. Depends on how I feel in the next hour or 2 lol...I wanted to make Caitlyn and Nate official in this story, so I could write it and have it make sense, that's what this chapter is.  
**


	21. The Special Concert

Cait and I decided to sit in the far back of the arena, to see what it was like. We had never been in the back of a concert, because we knew the band, so we figured the sound check would be the best opportunity to see what it was like. It sucked, to be honest. We could hear them, but it wasn't the same as being able to feel their energy pulsate off of them. We quickly got up and ran to front row, and got our buzz back.

"Mitchie, you know you have to check your songs, right?" Shane said as we went to meet them backstage.

"Nope, I only have to check This is Me with you, my other song is a secret, and I'll be damned if you're weaseling it out of me!" I said, with a smile, and he gasped.

"I'm Shane Grey, you can't talk to me like that!" He said, and I kissed him.

"I'm Shane Grey's girlfriend, I have that right..." I said, walking past him on stage.

"Hit it, Caitlyn!" I said, and she pressed the button, making the familiar rhythm play over the speakers.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say,_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me,_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time, to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is Real, This is Me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me!_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me..._

_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life, where your the shining star_

_Even though it seems, like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is Real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me!_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is Me!_

I heard him walk on stage, as he began singing, I wondered what we were going to do during the concert, but I ignored that.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is Real, This is Me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on ME!_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_(This is me)_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The Song inside of me_

_(This is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..._

The song ended and the new one came on, Caitlyn quickly clicked it off.

"I liked that, I can't get a sneak peak?" He asked, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll give you the chorus, because you'll be hearing it during the concert anyway...Caitlyn, the chorus!" I shouted, and she found it, and it began to play, with me singing to it.

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want to_

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross in time_

_It's never the same tomorrow_

_And tomorrows never clear_

_So Come on, Come on, you know_

_Our time_

_Our Time is Here_

I cut it off there, and Caitlyn flipped the music off.

"Wow, that was really good!" Shane said, and I smiled, looking at the ground. He placed his hand under my chin and I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't let anyone else tell you differently. Remember, Dick isn't here to complain, and our new manager loves our relationship, so it's all good. I love you" He said, giving me a quick kiss.

"I Love You too," I said, pulling away from him, and wrapping my arms around his neck, "I just don't know what to do, I want to sing...It's just that these will be people I know." and he pulled away from me.

"Screw them, it's like Final Jam. I love you, and you love me, while we sing, it's only us that matters." He said and I kissed him before walking offstage. We sat in the dressing room, while listening to all the fans fill the arena.

"Well, shall we find our seats?" I asked, and Caitlyn looked at me.

"I may be singing, but I'm not till the end. Shane told me they would be playing a special song, and that would be my queue, he wouldn't tell me which one though...but I should be able to tell" I said, and we jumped up and out of the room. We gave Big Rob a hug, walking into the arena, and found our place, front and center. We loved it here, that way Shane and Nate could keep an eye on their girls at all time.

I groaned when I heard her voice.

"Look what the trash dragged in!" and I turned to see Heather, and her puppet, Anita, walk up.

"Woo, did she just call me trash!?" Caitlyn said, but I held her back.

"Don't waste your time, Shane and I already dissed her in front of my entire school, she's not worth it" I said, and turned back to the stage, in time to see Shane peak out. I waved, and I felt myself get shoved. I saw Shane disappear behind the curtain.

"Mitchie, are you alright?" Caitlyn asked, before turning to Heather, "I know you didn't just do what I think you did!" before going after her, pulling one of the sticks holding her hair out. I just watched as Caitlyn chased Heather down the row, right into Shane.

"Caitlyn, I got this" I heard him say, as I walked out.

"You touch me, or my girlfriend again, and I'll get you kicked out of this arena!" Shane said, and I jumped on him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Shane Grey, but you have fans who want a concert in like 2 minutes." I said, letting go of him. I saw Caitlyn trying to get her hair perfect.

"That little slut made me mess up my hair" she said, and I laughed, pulling her back to center stage. The boys came out, and every started screaming. Shane couldn't keep his eyes off me, and Nate the same with Cait. We sang along with all their songs, like crazy fan girls, even if we weren't.

"And now, we'd like to choose 2 lucky ladies to come up on stage!" Shane said, and I looked at Caitlyn. We both knew we would go up, and then go backstage so I could get ready to sing. We looked around as half the first 10 rows held their hands up. We saw Shane point out over the arena, bringing his hand down to me and Caitlyn.

"How about you two lovely ladies?" He said, and I looked at Caitlyn, we ran around and up on stage. I had to resist the urge to hug Shane, and I knew Caitlyn wanted to jump on Nate, but we just sat down on the stools that were presented. Just like when we went to visit them, they sang "Please Be Mine" I laughed halfway through the song, noticing that they were singing what was already true. When they finished, we gave them all hugs, and I manged to give Shane a secret peck on the cheek.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready before you go on," He whispered in my ear, and Cait and I walked off backstage. I ran to get ready, and she set up her laptop.

I ran into the dressing room, grabbing the midnight blue halter, and light blue skinny jeans, throwing them on as fast as possible. I fixed my make up, and slipped into the flip flops. I heard the song ending, and looked myself over in the mirror. I hate to say it, but I looked damn good.

I ran out to Caitlyn, and we heard Shane announce it. I was going to walk out behind everyone, and walk between the instruments, where Shane would join me from the side of the stage, beginning to sing offstage.

"And now, we have a surprise. You know the two lucky ladies who we sang too? They happened to be friends of ours. One is an AMAZING music producer in training, and the other is an awesome singer. We're gonna let them show their stuff this concert. Mitchie, It's all yours!" Shane said, walking offstage. Caitlyn started the music, and I walked on to the stage, and began singing. I heard boo's, but I knew it was just girls from my school who were jealous of me.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say,_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me,_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time, to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is Real, This is Me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me!_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me..._

_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life, where your the shining star_

_Even though it seems, like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is Real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on me!_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is Me!_

I smiled as Shane began singing, joining me out on stage. The crowd went wild, but I only noticed Shane.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is Real, This is Me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, Shine on ME!_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_(This is me)_

_You're the missing piece I need _

_The Song inside of me_

_(This is me)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me..._

We finished, both our voices perfectly harmonized. He reached down and planted his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening it. I felt the daggers that the entire arena was shooting at me, but I didn't care. I loved this rock star.

"I love you" He said, and I nodded.

"I love you too." and he turned towards the masses of screaming fan girls.

"Now, I want you all to give my girlfriend, Mitchie, a giant applause as she sings a new song. I couldn't even get it out of her...Hit it Mitchie" He said, walking off stage, and Caitlyn began it. I guess it was now or never, so I began to sing again.

_We're done, but it's not over_

_We'll start it again, out till the end of the day_

_It keeps getting better_

_Don't be afraid we'll do it together_

_Come on, Come on, You know!_

_It's your time to move, It's my time to move_

_Come on, Come on, Let Go!_

_Leave it all behind, Your Past and Mine!_

_Gone are the days of summer,_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want too? _

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

_It's never same tomorrow_

_and tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on, come on, you know_

_Our Time, our time is here..._

_We know, but we're not certain _

_How can we be_

_how can we see whats ahead_

_the road keeps on turning_

_And all we can do is travel each day to the next_

_Come on Come on_

_You know_

_It's your time to move_

_It's my time to move_

_Come on Come on_

_You know_

_Leave it all behind_

_Your past, and mine..._

_Gone are the days of summer,_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want too? _

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

_It's never same tomorrow_

_And tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on, come on, you know_

_Our Time, our time is here..._

_Yeaahhhhhhh yeah _

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_So Come on Come on Come on_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_So Come on Come on_

_You know_

_Our time_

_Our Time is here..._

_Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Ooohhhh oh_

I finished the song, and I started breathe deeply, trying to catch my breath. I just stared out over the audience, as they applauded me. I didn't feel Shane wrap his arms around me, until he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You were amazing!" He said, and then turned to the audience.

"Well, wasn't she amazing!?" He shouted and they roared in applause, "And she couldn't have done it without our EXCELLENT music producer, get out here Caitlyn!" He said, and Caitlyn ran out and gave me a hug. We bowed, and walked out with our arms wrapped around each other.

"That was amazing, I loved that so much!" I said, giving Shane a kiss, before walking over to my dressing room. I changed out of my concert clothes, and into my regular clothes, which was so much better. I walked out and over to Shane's dressing room. I heard his shower, so I thought I could surprise him. I snuck inside, making sure to shut the door quietly. I sat on the couch, and started flipping through channels on the TV. I heard the shower stop and a door open.

"What the fu...oh hey Mitch...um what are you doing in my dressing room?" and I turned around and took a good look at my man. He had a nice toned, defined chest, with nice abs. I didn't get to see anything else...damn towel!

"I should so ban towels from existence!" I said under my breath, walking over and giving him a deep kiss. He just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him.

"I love you" He said, pulling away, "but I do have to get dressed?" He said, and I laughed.

"I'll be with Jason...I have a feeling Nate and Caitlyn are together." I said, and walked out of the room, taking one last good look as I closed the door. I turned to see Jason talking with a girl. She had reddish brown hair, that was down a little below her shoulders. Jason was smiling and laughing, and I smiled, walking over to them.

"Mitchie!" Jason shouted, pulling me into a hug as I walked over.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend..." The girl said, and she just looked me over, I laughed.

"He doesn't...I'm Mitchie. I noticed he had a smile on his face, and I wanted to meet the lucky girl who put it there" I said, holding out my hand.

"Well, if you're his friend, then that is not the proper way to say hello to me!" She said, swatting my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Wow, I like her, Jase. Just don't bore her with bird talk!" I said, and Jase blushed.

"Aww, how sweet, he's blushing over me!" The girl said, pulling Jason next to her.

"I didn't get your name, though?" I asked, and she chuckled.

"Well, if you really wanna know, its Anastasia. My parents were evil enough to call me that...but you can call me Stas." She said, and I nodded.

"Well, looks like Jason finally found a girl who wouldn't run from his bird nonsense!" I heard a voice say behind me, and felt arms wrap around me.

"Yay, you're all clean now!" I said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Wow, the press was right, you are a cute couple!" Stas said, and I laughed.

"Yeah, but they don't know everything. Don't worry, Caitlyn will love you, and I already do." I said, and she looked stunned.

"Caitlyn as in the girl on stage? She's dating a pop star too!?" Stas said and I nodded, laughing at Shane's face.

"We are so Rock Stars!" He said and I patted him on the back.

"I know, sweetie, but no matter how much you say it, it won't be true!" I said, and started laughing.

Caitlyn and Nate walked out, hand in hand.

"Well, look at this, who's Jason hanging off of?" Nate asked, and I laughed again.

"Guys, this is Anastasia..." I said, and she cut me off.

"Please, I was put through that for 18 years, I'm Stas!" She said, and I nodded.

"You're Jason's age then?" I asked and she nodded.

"At least he can get someone his age..." I said and Shane gasped at me.

"Oh, well if that's how you feel..." And he didn't get to finish that sentence, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around me, and we didn't break away, not even for all the coughs in the world. As I pulled away for air, he had a grin on his face. I turned to see Caitlyn with her hands on her hips and Stas laughing behind her hand.

"Oh please, like you didn't want to do that same!" I said, with a slight smile on my face.

* * *

**Ok, So you totally all hate me for making you wait another HOUR or 2, but I got caught up reading another old story to get Stas! Ok, so this chapter isnt permanent yet. I can't make it permanent, and I definately can NOT take credit for Stas. I didn't make her up, I suck with OC's, so I'm gonna ask permission from Bree to use her character she has with Jason, Anastasia, from After the Credits Roll (The inspiration for this story) and Life Keeps Going, the sequel to ATCR. So if I repost Chapter 20, it's because she asked me too. Oh, and I'm not giving you a background on Stas, or anything of the sort. Go read Bree's stories, and you'll learn to LOVE her! I liked Stas, and the way Bree wrote her, so I decided to use her, if i can. And this isnt the end of the concert. There's still Heather and Anita, and their stupid backstage passes..What's gonna happen to them, I don't know. I'm gonna try gaming now...stupid wireless connection. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll try to post tomorrow, i don't work till tuesday night! Oh, and if you want to read those 2 stories I mentioned, Life Keeps Going is at like chapter 11, it's in progress, and ATCR is its prequel. It's more a continuation of Camp Rock. Bree's pen name is DevilPup...atm anyway. She inspired me with her story, and I think I can say I'm honored to even have a chance to use her character. Thanks...END LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**


End file.
